I Found You
by acommonname
Summary: Finished. Recca was running from school one late rainy night when he found kurei lying half naked on his schools sidewalk. He brings him home and…
1. Default Chapter

**I Found You**

**Author: **SephirothduMatrea

**Disclaimer: **"Flame of Recca" nope not mine never mine never will be. So no sue okies

**Notes: **fist of all I suck at drama especially the mushy stuff. But I kinda lost inspiration with my other fics so I wanted to try a different kind that I have been itching to write for a long time. It's a Recca and Kurei fic. YES they are brothers. SO WHAT? I don't know if I'll make it extreme yet. Err.. I don't hate Yanagi ok!

**Summary: ** Recca was running from school one late rainy night when he found Kurei lying half naked on his schools sidewalk. He brings him home and…

It was a cold September evening. The rain had gotten worst. A young flame caster had overslept inside his classroom. He just wanted to take a quick nap but he had been working hard with all his part-time jobs, wanting to surprise Yanagi with a ring he saw from an expensive jewelry store.

Strong winds rustled the leaves and woke the boy up. He slowly opened his dark colored eyes. He took a look at his surroundings noticed for the first time where he was at.

"Oh NO!" Recca bolted up his desk, quickly packing his things and ran to the school's exit. Rain wasn't in his mind right now in fact he barely noticed it. His Dad would surely kill him now. And Kagero, his mom will truly make "the face", making you guilty and feel like stabbing your heart. He promised. No. He swore he would go early that day. For the young Ninja a broken vow is the most shameful thing one could have ever done.

By the time he saw exit, he finally noticed that the rain had gotten stronger. Cursing to himself he adjusts his blazer and ran for home.

He was about 2 blocks away when he noticed a pale figure lying on the ground without a shirt on. He would ignore it. NO WAY! He won't ignore a person in obvious need even if it was a thief or a thug. He ran towards that person praying to all the gods he knew for him to be alive. Finally reaching him he tries to turn over the person lying on his stomach to see him. A true ninja won't abandon anyone in need even if the person is...

" KUREI!" Recca gasped. His half brother and rival was lying soaked; half naked on the ground.

'What is he doing here? What happened to him? Will he be ok? How long has he been there? Why the hell is he half NAKED on the streets?' Recca was flooded with question. But before he could come up with suggestive answers his unconscious companion started to stir.

" Kurei?...Kurei!" Kurei was barely conscious. His Body felt like a ton. He was cold. Normally he wouldn't mind such weakness but this was not something his body right now was capable to ignore. He was not aware where he is or who the hell was the boy shouting his name. But he knew one thing. He has to get "this" away. He started moving his lips to try and speak. He was delirious.

" m-ust... g-o... mu-st...st-op h-im." He tries.

" Wha?" Recca was now frightened. Despite the few times they actually met he was not use to seeing his bro-...no, Kurei like this.

" m-ust go-...c-an't...g-et a-way" Kurei tries to get up completely forgetting the person beside him. He was now trying to stand but he could last long. He was obviously exhausted. He collapsed in Recca's awaiting arms.

" k'so. What the heck is wrong with you?" Recca noticed how frigid Kurei was. "Shit! You're freezing. Damn it I have to take you home."

(TBC)

stop here this is just a trial for me so be nice

Edited chapter 1 to the best of my abilities Lol!


	2. miso soup

**Chapter 2 Miso Soup**

He couldn't see anything. His eyelids were too heavy to lift them open. He knew he wasn't home. The songs of birds were replaced by the faint sounds of cars passing once in a while. The smell of daisies was not present at all, instead there was a barely noticeable smell of gunpowder throughout the place yet he knew he was within the warmth of a home.

"…Finally awake?" He visibly groaned. He now knew who's house he was at of at least a hunch.

"Well good morning to you too." Good morning indeed. He couldn't stay here. It's not the danger he is bringing here but him being found is his major concern.

"You shouldn't be moving you know." He turned to glare at the owner of that overly calm and feminine voice.

"You should not be so concerned Kagero-dono." The said lady remained with her sitting position. Her face hasn't changed. The curse…

"Stubborn as always Kurei but if I let you go now the trouble Recca had to go through to get you here would be a waste of effort." Yes Recca found him. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking calmly through rickety old but somehow stable wooden floors, Recca carried a warp bowl of Miso soup. He cooked it himself. A little hard to believe but he was watching Kagero cooking dinner and for some odd reason he asked if he could help. He took it like a fish in water. From that day cooking became his side hobbies.

Speaking of which, he wondered if Kurei was already up. If he knew Kurei he was already up and trying to get up. Recca knew he can't though. His body was bruised and battered and he was running a high fever due to the rain last night. What was the other flame caster doing outside shirtless on that kind of weather and why was he so concerned? Probably because they were brothers…even so…they only shared half a blood and that is all to it. They we're enemies for KAMI'S SAKE!

Reaching the room he quietly placed the tray on the floor and knelt down tapping gently at the rice paper walls. A soft "come in" was heard as his cue to enter. He got up almost forgetting to bring the food and scolded himself for his nervousness.

"He fell back to sleep." His mother stated. "You mean he woke up.?" He really didn't sound surprise but for some odd reason he was glad to know that the dark flame caster was able to wake up.

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago. He was eager to get up but he's body couldn't handle it." She turned to look at the tray on her son's hands. "You should heat that up so it's still warm by the time he gets up." Recca nodded but made another reply.

" It's ok though to stay here for a few minutes?" Surprise at the sudden eagerness of her son wanting to spend time with Kurei, Kagero could only nod in return before she went out not forgetting to close the rice-paper doors. (What do you call these things anyway!)

The room was quiet. The only thing he could here was his half-brother's even breathing and his rapidly beating heart. He was nervous. BUT WHAT FOR! He could not comprehend.

He made his way to the small table and placed the food there. I guessed one way or the other he did look up to Kurei as his older brother. Ever since he found out the truth it was always been… Kurei is strong, Kurei is smart, he already knows what I'm planning…I want to be stronger to beat HIM! Ever since he met his brother his goal in life changed. He hated to admit it but the desire to protect his hime came in second over the longing for the trill or being able to surpass the elder when the final battle grew near in the tournament. He didn't know why.

Hard violet eyes were staring at him.( I could have sworn his eyes were purple-violety thingies) It was like it was piercing into his mind. Recca was shocked out of his wits. Kurei was awake the whole time he was consumed with his thoughts…and watching him. OH SHIT!

"AH you're awake." Recca tried to smile to hide his state but the other seemed to have given notice as he only received a narrowing of eyes in return. The Younger scratches the back of his head and proceeded to make his way beside the pale one. There were so many questions Recca would like to ask but he was 99.9 percent sure that the person in the mat won't entertain it. He wanted to start a conversation DAMN IT!

"So how are you feeling?" There a fifty-fifty question…unless you include the ice-prince not answering at all. But it was a START!

"Like hell." an unexpected answer yet I found it was so like him. His answer was the truth. Short yet simple but the way he said makes it sound I'm-not-ok-but-I-don't-like-you-to-give-a-damn-about-it sound even though it was barely audible.

So what next? Silence filled the room once again. This is really awkward.

" Shouldn't you be asking Your questions now?" He's plane voice startled the younger or the two.

"I would but I don't know which questions to ask and if it would be answered."

The dark flame caster just stared. Recca felt like some animal in display and it stirred some unexplainable emotions inside of him and instinct told him to shove them away.

"I was running away." It should have sounded like a cowardly act but coming from this man it sounded that it was something important.

" …from Kouran."

"Aa. Sort of" Kurei stated. "It would be better if I should go."

"Is he here?"

"No. The Japanese government won't allow him back in Japan. But even so I cannot stay." He sighed. He made a move to sit up and just as about he was to mentally congratulate himself he felt something heavy being placed on his lap.

"It's not as warm as before but it's still serves its purpose." The boy defended. "You need to eat." Kurei only stared at the barely steaming Miso soup. Recca shook his head. "It's not poison." He took the spoon and scooped the warm liquid from the bowl. He gently blew it but he really didn't need to and presented it in front of Kurei's mouth. Its smell was overwhelming and he heard his stomach growled in agreement. He looked down on the spoon and saw that the soup was about to spill. Instinct took over and he took the spoon in his mouth. Second later both brothers realize that Recca had just spoon fed Kurei. Recca blushed beet red but Kurei managed to keep a straight face.

Silence once again filled the room, both boys looking at their lap.

"Please Stay." He didn't know why he said it but he knew he didn't want to see this man get hurt. Yes he didn't want to see his brother get hurt by that man. He finally knew the hardship his older brother went through and if it was possible somehow he wanted to ease it so he added. "Niisan." With a hint (more like an obvious) of worry and desperation.

Kurei stiffened at the title and Recca wondered if it was the right thing to say but he held himself.

Minutes have past and Recca suddenly felt a hand prying his hand that was still holding the spoon, to open. Kurei took the spoon and scooped himself a spoonful of Miso soup. Took a sipped and without looking at the younger male he said.

" This Miso tastes good."

Somehow Recca knew the answer to his question.

TBC

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	3. Can you say it?

**Chapter 3: Can You Say It.**

Well here he was standing on a 400 year old garden of the Uruha's hidden manor. It was not the first time he had been here. After all, 416 years ago he remembered his mother throwing a couple of skulls to Kagero; a gift for her newborn child, Recca. Yes, this house held so many memories and none of them pleasant. Inside this house's walls he was proclaimed an evil heir, a dark flame caster with No place in their clan. This house was the caused of his mother's sadness and death. That child was the caused of his problems. Recca…

Turning towards the old house he tried to recall were the young infant's room used to be. He remembered it well. The moon did not bless the skies that night. With dirty rags and bear feet he stealthily reaches the child's room. His training since birth had benefits. Opening the door he reaches for his rusty kunai and approaches the baby. He will end it all. Preparing to strike at the child's heart the young four year old knew how to kill. Aiming it at the tiny heart Kurei plunges it to the boy but only manages to hit the cheek. A flash of dark blue innocent and somewhat trusting eyes made him hesitate and miss. The cry was heard and he was captured.

Now here he was back at this wrenched mansion. He has no reason to stay but every right to go. His wounds are healed and he gave them their gratitude. Still here he was in the house he vowed never to enter again, listening to the running water from the pond. He could go. He found it hard to leave without saying it the younger man but he found it difficult to say it to him more. His brother's…yes his brother, he never had one to put it technically but when Recca's eyes pleaded for him to stay, he could do nothing but give in. Is this what his foster mother, Tsukino told him. He remembered that with short time with Tsukino he felt normal and free to be a child again. She told him stories and there was one about brothers. He found it unnatural for the older to give into the younger one's pleads with a smile and ruffling of untamed hair. But now he could understand it a little and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to strangle the other and destroy the funny feelings he feels. He is not supposed to feel. Not to feel means not getting hurt. This fact proves useful in all his experience.

He was angry. An unpleasant emotion to feel when it was towards the person sheltering you and who is also now going towards you with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" the other greets. He nods back. It has been like this since the last incident when Recca called him 'Niisan' after that they never called each other by name or title. Both of them didn't know what they are to each other so they just settled for greetings

"Look, I know you just got healed and everything but I also know your as bored as hell but you refuse to hang out it's just not your style and you said you didn't want to be seen…" Kurei raised a finely shaped eyebrow (finely shaped! WHAT THE HELL!). Recca was blabbering. They had been with each other's presence for just a short time but the elder seemed to conclude that every time Recca wants something from him he blabbers before making his point. It amuses the hell out of him but he was in no mood for this right now. And so…

"Recca…" startled but Kurei saying his name the other stops. "What is it?"

"I was wandering if you want to spar with me." The younger looks down. "We're not going to kill each other or anything just spars with simple taijutsus. What do you say?"

"It would be fine. But I am afraid you will not win." At this self proclamation Recca faced Kurei with a friendly glare. "In your dreams" thus without even a warning the two lounge at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagero was looking for both of them when she spots the two. Kurei was pinning Recca on the ground. At first she thought that they we're fighting but she saw Kurei's smirk (which by the way caught her off-guard) and her son's pout did she understand the situation.

Then…she wondered. If things didn't turn out this way would they have shared a close sibling bond? But one should not dwell on what could have been. She learned that lesson a very long time ago. Placing the groceries on top of the balcony rail she made her footsteps more pronounce to gain attention.

As predicted both ninja's caught the movement. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I suggest that the both of you take a nice long bath." It was a suggestion but both boys decided to take up the offer.

"Um…" The elder of the two heard beneath him. Eyes widening he noticed that they had not moved from their previous position. Blushing slightly he pushes himself away from his half-brother.

"We only have an hour might as well bathe together." (GASP: FAINTSo.O) Kurei could only nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bathing room was old fashion and so it can be ideal for group baths. Both of them stood inside in silence. Minutes pass and Kurei began to take his gi off with no hint of embarrassment. However when Recca saw this his face grew warm. Sure it's nothing to be ashamed of between siblings but they never even acknowledge each other until recently. They were even enemies at some point. Recca shakes his head. It was ridiculous this they are both males. He began to calmly take of his shirt but then he saw Kurei beginning to take of his boxers.

"What!...what are you doing!" he stammered.

"Taking off my clothes." The scared one stated as if it was nothing but a fly. He then raises an eyebrow. "Why? Are you going to bathe clothed?" He then proceeded to his earlier task and got in the hot tub. Recca Quickly gathered the sponges and soap and entered the tub as well.

Giving the other soap and sponge to Kurei he began the task of cleaning himself, a distraction from his current embarrassment. He heard Kurei move indicating that he was doing the same. After some time he looked up to see how His older brother was doing. Kurei's back was facing him. There he saw that some wounds were still bleeding.

"I thought you said your wounds are healed." Recca stammers while unconsciously touching the other's back.

Kurei stiffened at the touch. "It did. It just reopened when we spared."

"You Shouldn't have accepted it then." He began lapping the wounds with a small towel. "I wanted to. I was bored."

"But still…"

"I bet if you were in my place you would have accepted it as well." He cut the younger off. Recca didn't know what to say to that yet… "What made you say that?"

"You never back down from a challenge I gave you." Recca couldn't help but smirk and he playfully squirts a handful of water at Kurei.

"Very mature."

"Whatever Turn around so I can wash your back." Kurei listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagero was already sitting on mat when she heard the two enter. Actually it was more like strides. Like someone trying to go faster that the other.

"How nice of it for you two to finally show up." Both sat besides her giving her the middle place. A silent thanks was said as they began to eat.

"Recca you have school on Monday so you're going home to your father right? " The boy gave a nod not even pausing from his meal. "Then I suggest you take Kurei with you." Both men paused from their meals.

"What?" they said in unison. She sighs. " I may not look like it but I do work you know. I do odd jobs here and there. Your brother will be here alone." Did she really have to emphasis the brother part? "After all it was you who asked him to stay. So that latest comment hit a nerve. "What do you think Kurei-san?" She still addressed Kurei in formal form. Kurei didn't even gave any reaction.

"It would be nice to go out."

"…" Kurei didn't answer and so it stayed that way until the meal ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the family garden Kurei was silently staring at the stars.

"May I sit beside you?" the immortal woman in black kimono politely asked. Kurei gave a nod in acceptance.

"Have you thought about it?" Kurei just glared at the sky.

" It is not nice to be cooped up in here forever."

"They might find me."

"So…It's not like you to be afraid." Kurei clenched his fist "I am not. I must not be found or taken away by them."

"You won't. Recca will be there."

"What can he do? Get me captured faster." It was Kagero's turn to glare. She grabbed Kurei's chin to face her. Tightening her hold she says. "Recca will protect his brother at all cost. He is strong like that." She began to loosen her hold and gently caresses the young man's cheek.

"Listen. I may not be your mother and I know you wouldn't want that to be any other way. But I am still a mother and if I can see a chance for you to experience life like my son do I will push it in you. You have a chance to have a normal family Kurei. Give it a shot." With that she left Kurei with his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recca was busy packing his things for the trip back to his town city when he heard his door opening. He turned around expecting his mother to check him but instead he found the tall brunette standing still in front of him.

"Kurei!"

"I have been thinking."

"Yes?"

"I will go with you to the city if you don't mind" Recca's jaw dropped.

"But I thought…what if you get caught…"

"I will die of boredom here. And you're my host you can't leave me here. Besides I wanted to give it a shot."

"What do you mean?" Kurei whispered something but Recca wasn't able to pick it up so he asked the elder to repeat it. "Come again."

"I said I want to try and be a brother to you." Kurei put his head down a blush clearly evident. If the later didn't shock the boy this one surely did. Recca's clothes fell from his hands mouth opening and closing. Kurei move closer.

"Can you say it again? I want hear and feel what it is like when you say it." It took a moment for Recca to figure out what his brother meant but at that point he realized something. He just thought of Kurei as his brother and so…

Kurei was starting to get anxious. He was never anxious. Maybe this was a mistake but before he could tell Recca to forget it he heard something.

"Repeat that."

It was now Recca's turn to blush but he still manages to repeat it.

"Niisan."

TBC……………………

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

OMFG MUSH AGAIN! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH nuninooooninuuuu…..ANTS EVERWHERE.

I updated…..lAAAAAAAAAAAAH why is there always niisan at the end? blink I don't know.- what you guys think? Is it Stupid? Is it starting to become YAOINC o.O I have weird taste for fiction. Will I burn in hell.TT I don't wanna! I like this pairing lots! UUu I like to thank this pepol! Woot

Hao-sama rulze the world Thank you Haru-sama! ME LIKE THIS PAIRING TOO. I also don't know where Kurei recca fics are so I write to entertain myself TT

Pocky King Windy YOU LIKE IT! giggle hehehe if it could cheer you up me oldest…me smallest o.O darn…rated R…Cough Cough…maybe innocent eyes

Eli thank you for being the first to review and still manage to review hugs

Mooguri Klaine AMF fafa MY YAOI PARTNER IN LIFE! Paki beta naman NARUTO KO FLS PA UPDATE DIN NG MERRYGOROUND UTANG NA LOOB lalang RAGNA ADEK KA ULIT! WE NEED MEMBERS FARE!

me not know name me can't call u by nameTT but I will update don't worry just busy with school thunders(UYOU LIAR) I mean online games(easily distracted ..OH LOOK FF ONLINE)

mysterious loser hai I will write hehe

SlytherinGinnyHonestly I don't know what Kurei is running from…Oh I do! I don't know how to explain it though…but story will infold

THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW HELP ME WRITE BETTER


	4. new home

The train stops but he refuses to get up from his seat. He didn't want to look outside. It will only prove the fact that he was back in the city. A noisy place that despite its size and population a person becomes rather predictable to find. And he didn't want to be found.

"Aniki…" the younger decided to stick with this title. It sounded neither childish nor too brotherly sweet.

Kurei looked u from his seat only to find Recca's extended hand.

"You ready?" he asks.

Taking another look out the window, there was no turning back. As soon as he steps out of this train Kouran Kurei is gone.

The train leaves. The fading warmth of the two boys was the only reminder that they had been there.

"We should get you clothes." The younger suggests. "I mean you can keep using mine all the time…it really doesn't do you."

"I do not want to state the obvious but has it not occurred to you that perhaps my account had been tapped and using them would mean instant give away." Placing there backpacks down they began to mend their sore arms as they waited for the bus.

The younger grins at the elder, "What is with that face?…" Kurei suspiciously asks. That smile can never be something good. " I had got a part time job here and there co'z I got pretty bored with doing fire-crackers at my old mans shop. I got a little money to spare." _ok so that was not the whole truth. That money was for Yanagi's upcoming birthday. But hey his brother needed this more._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Tadaima!" was the booming voice that greeted the Hanabishi household. Must you say it so loud!" The man behind him complains.

"Old mans probably out back mixing up some sort of experimental fire crackers while smoking. Which reminds me? I should go and check up on him."

_Fire crackers? Oh, that is right. Recca and his father make them for a living. _He got a glimpse of those once or twice.

_"Behave the team will come and pick you u for tests." The girl just stares at her. She was unafraid despite the horrific scenes he described about wan Kouran's men can do to her._

_"Recca will come." She states quietly. "You'll see! He promised to protect me at all cost. I know he will!" _

_Neon lights illuminated throughout the night sky. It was so strange. He had seen so many firework displays but this ones seem to burn with life. It was a cheaply made and its composition was amateur-like but it made it seemed like the lights owed the sky. The girl rushes to the window blocking his view of the unusual event. She murmurs "Recca" and looses consciousness caused by Kurei's hand hitting the back of her neck. _

_She lay on the floor dead weight as Kurei watched the lights a little moment longer._

There are destructive noises at the back part of the house. He could only assume that it was Recca and his father.

"You stupid old geezer! I told you not to smoke while making these!" he could somehow pick his brother's voice amongst the rest of (he could only assume) objects being thrown.

"You stupid brat!" he heard the elder shout. "You shouldn't have pushed me in the first place! The whole workshop could've exploded."

Standing beside the front door Kurei contemplated if he should follow and see what his brother had gotten himself into. But just as he was about to step forward the two came in, Recca's father hitting the boy with the use of his fist.

"Shit! That fucking hurts old man!" he then threw a kick on his father's face.

_How can Recca do this to his father so casually? If he did such acts with his… NO. He didn't even want to consider that man his father. That man didn't need respect he had fear._

"Your brother sure is weird." The voice broke Kurei out of his musings. The old man just grins.

"Since we have a guest…" The man then turns to his son. "Brat Start cooking."

"What! Why me?" his son argues.

"Brat you and I both know that you can cook better. Impress him."

"He has been eating with me and Ka'san for weeks. What's there to impress?"

Recca blushes at his father's…compliment? _Why the hell am I blushing it's not like I'm a girl who's trying to impress a lover. _

"If that's the case then let him help you."

"I thought you said he was a guest?"

"Just shut up and cook." He throws both of them matching yellow aprons and leaves before they could argue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That good for nothing OLD MAN!" Recca shouts as he forcefully rinses the rice. He then remembers that he had an assistant beside him. He turns to his left and sees Kurei quietly chop some sour berries.

He sighs. "That's surprising. I always thought that you had it all and kitchen work was a total stranger to you with you being treated like a prince in that mansion." The younger was now keeping his eyes on his task and he didn't notice his brother's tense posture.

"I use to help in the kitchen when my mother cooks breakfast for me." He states as he places the chopped berries into a bowl.

"Really? From my oka'san's story she wasn't a very nice lady."

"My True mother suffered because of yours you know!" he snaps. Realizing his actions Kurei takes a deep breath. "I am sorry. That was unbecoming of me."

"True mother?..." Recca paid no heed by his brothers sudden outburst he was more interested about the first statement.

There was a long silence.

"It is not like I didn't experience having a normal childhood. That son of a bitch has a wife. She was the one who found me."

Kurei had a spaced out look on his face. " It was short lived but I was able to experience being loved and cared for…I was happy."

"Niisan…" Kurei turns to the source of the voice only to find Recca with glassy and teary eyes. " Wha…what the hells wrong with you."

"I'm so sorry niisan. I never knew. I only wish I was there for you." He says as he dives in attempt to give Kurei a hug (agh! The OOCness)

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" he begins to push Recca off. "Let go!"

"Brat is dinner re…" and this is how Hanabishi-san found them. Recca was practically hanging off Kurei legs wrapped around the elder boy's waist as the other struggles to push him off.

"Um…I don't have any siblings but I'm not sure if that's how they rough house with each other."

"Ch'…" not used to people near him Kurei struggles to push the younger off and succeeds. Recca pouts and tries to save a little of his dignity by turning his attention back to his dad.

"What do you want?" He says annoyed while his right hand rests on his hip.

"I was just gonna ask what's for dinner. Geesh with the way you act around the kitchen you seem more like my overprotective daughter than a son."

"WHAT!" this time both his hands were resting on his hips. "GET OUT!" he shouts as a spatula was thrown.

"Stir fried vegetables, beef teriyaki with sesame seeds and thick barbeque sauce, and we have sweet onigiri for desert." The brothers placed the served meals on the table.

"Jasmine Tea?"

"Me and Kurei had Green Tea for the past weeks. He got tired of it so I thought Jasmine would be a nice change."

"It's good you're now more open then. Last I heard Kagero-san and Recca barely got a word out of you." He receives a nod in reply. "We'll I guess not that open yet."

"Hey come on the make the food wait." Recca interferes.

"Itidakimasu." They say in unison as they start to dig in.(AN: I really can't find a direct translation it could be said as _"let's eat" or "this is what I'll eat" _but still won't sound right)

Dinner went almost peacefully with Recca and his father's petty arguments as Kurei silently eats. Yes it was a normal dinner. To Hanabishi-san's surprise Kurei manages to finish almost half the onigiris. _He ain't looking like a person who has a sweet tooth. Guess they're brothers alright. _

"Ni'san, your mind's in space again. What are you thinking?" elbows rested on the table to provide support to his head he looks at his brother with an amused grin.

"Nothing." He mumbles as he finished his latest grabbed rice cake.

"If it's nothing then why do you have a piece of rice on the side of your cheek?" He brings his hand up… "Here let me get it of you." and wipes the sticky rice off. He then notices that Kurei was too quiet. He was about to tease him about being out of it but stops as he sees that Kurei was focused on his face.

"What is it?"

"Your father is right."

"Huh?"

Kurei touches the cheek where Recca had recently touched it. It was warm. He didn't know though if it was caused by Recca's sealed hand or the starting blushed caused by his denied embarrassment.

"You really act like more of an overprotective sister." Both prepared for Recca's temper but were actually surprise to find the youngest turn red as a tomato. He quickly takes the dishes and rushes out to the kitchen head down

Though he barely understood nor considered it his business Recca's dad felt that what he witnessed is not something that he should be seeing. He didn't know why. It just felt that way. But then again the whole situation is messed up. Your former rival and mortal enemy is now considered your closest half. So definitely they would seem really awkward to each other.

"Dad! I have school tomorrow but I'm taking ni'san to the mall for some clothes." He hears his son talk from the kitchen.

"Don't go asking money from me I'm broke."

"You're just stingy!" he heard him reply. "Anyway we could manage on our own."

Pouring a cup of sake for himself he offers Kurei a drink. " No thank you. I prefer the tea for my stomach." The quiet one replies.

Reaching at the left side back pocket he hands Kurei a small brown envelope. "Here." He states. "It's not like I don't like Recca holding it. It's your clothes after all."

"It is not like I do not appreciate your help. But I would prefer if I do not receive anymore of your pity. I have been in debt to you too much already."

"Recca is the first and last stray I'll ever pick up." The middle-aged man jokingly replies. "This is more of a welcome-to-the-family-gift." With a serious but warm smile he continues. " I would appreciate it if you would accept it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both boys fully awake lay quietly on their Tatami mats. Recca's room was small. Their mats were so close to each other they we're almost touching.

"I'm skipping school tomorrow. We really need to buy you stuff." The teen breaks the silence. Knowing that his brother is still awake he still turns to his side to check. "I am afraid I cannot agree to that." A monotone voice was the reply.

"Sheesh. It's only been weeks and you lay the older brother lecture on me." He turns to lie on his back again with his arms tucked under his head. " It's not only the clothes. We have to meet someone tomorrow."

" And who might that be?" Kurei narrowed his eyes. It did not hurt to be suspicious now.

"It's a secret."

Although he cannot see his other half's face from his voice he can tell that he had a smug grin on his face. He shuts up and faintly smiles. It was odd. He lived in a life so full of treachery and deceit. Trust was just a fantasy. It cannot be gained because it does not exist. Fear is the only thing that makes people bow down to your every whim. And yet here he was. A smug grin the only means of assurance of his safety and he somehow trusted him. Was this another part of a brother bond? How can it be gained so easily when they had just turned on the same side just recently? It was nerve wracking at the same time somewhat comforting.

"Don't you trust me?" he whines. This made Kurei do something he'd wanted to do for quite sometime. He flicks Recca on the nose.

"Ow!" Recca yelps in surprise. Holding the injured nose. He sits up only to find his brother beginning to tuck himself in the covers. " What did you do that for?" He retorts

" I don't trust you. Now go to sleep." It wasn't a harsh tone. In fact it sounded endearing. He didn't know how he could already read Kurei so easily but he was not complaining.

"Oyasumi nasai too nisan." He quietly replies as he buries himself in his covers. Of course he wouldn't see the other brunette smiling in reply.

tbc...

at last! hehe i can't belive i had yime to go to ffnet and actually send it. to tell yah the truth i had finished this chapter earlier just can't find the time to send it...o.O actually what surprise me is that there are people who actually like my weird story o.O that so cooL anyway thank you. the next one is half done i hope i don't get cought up at work again

review please and thank you


	5. Parfaits anyone?

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah

Authors notes at end

Eight fifteen in the morning.

The school gates? Close. Student are not allowed to enter until the bell signaling the end of homeroom rings at eight forty-five.

But that is not the case for two young brunettes currently waiting for the number nine bus on the corner of the fifth street.

"Your sense of clothing is revolting. The older of the two hissed causing the younger to frown in return. Eyeing his brother from head to foot Recca just couldn't seem to grasp what his brother was so irritated about. Kurei was wearing a baggy shirt that has a flame symbol printed on it and his pants is…well his pants is…

"Who on earth would think of wearing a pants that has shorts on top of it."

"Hey! It happens to be 'in' this season." Recca retorted. "And you're the one to talk. You used to walk around with a mask and trench coat. AND MAY I POINT OUT THAT IT WAS BLOODY RED!" at the mention of the mask Kurei somehow felt apprehensive. His scared face would definitely be a give away to Kouran's men.

"Here put this on." Recca gives his brother a cap and dark shades. "This is ridiculous."

"This is exactly why they won't recognize you." Kurei paused a moment in hesitate before he accepted the gear. Five minutes after the bus arrives.

They ended up in a clothes store. Recca had an evil glint in his eyes. Kurei didn't like it. Not one bit. Smirking at his Aniki, Recca started dragging his brother in the store. There a slender woman in her thirties greeted them.

"Recca? It's ten in the morning school started 2 hours ago. What are you doing here?"

"Yoshino-sama. I need a little help. You see my brother Kurei, came to visit but his luggage got lost on the way and he needs clothes and fast. Do you think you could help?" the younger said nervously.

"…and this can't wait after school because?"

"Because I won't last another minute wearing his insane clothes." It was then that Yoshino noticed a pale young man. She could not see his face but one thing is for sure that man cannot wear Recca's clothes. She cringed at the ridiculous outfit. _'Teens this days.'_ She thought.

"Alright follow me." She gestures the two inside the shop. Curious about the familiarity between the storeowner and his brother Kurei could not help but asked "an acquaintance?"

Over hearing the question, the owner replied, "Recca works her during school vacations. He used to arrange the storage room. He's a pretty good employee even though he doesn't look like it." and with a glint in her eyes that reminded him of Recca's, she drags him into the nearest fitting room.

"Just stay there Kurei-kun let Yoshino take care all of your clothes." With that, they started the grueling task of trying out the garments.

Almost an hour later Kurei ended up mostly with long sleeved button-up shirts and dark slacks. (Recca refuses the color red in any clothesline.) He also had a selection of dark over coats for the cold days and autumn was coming soon. "Tee-hee! I'd say you look like a romantic novel writer, A tall, dark and handsome type!" She eyed the weary brunette, excited about the results. "Then I think you need some shirts and sweaters. Oh and I think two more pairs of shoes to match the outfits." She gets u form her seat to eye him closer. "But the scar on your cheek seems a bit much though. I personally like it, Adds the mysterious character in you but I don't think others will take it well. Let's see what I can do. She then makes her leave to find the things.

Kurei proceeded to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest. Recca could not help but stare. It held numerous scars some he was familiar with and some he suspected were no means caused buy fighting many battles. It looked more as if it was a tortured scar with nasty burns, though small, still unsightly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" he blushed. _'What the hell is wrong with you Recca!' _He thought to himself.

"Recca-kun, would you be a dear and help me hear?" Recca immediately responded to her call; too quickly if anyone noticed.

"Recca-kun…although it is no my place to say, but isn't that Kouran's son?" she noticed Recca's tense predicament at tries to ease the situation.

"His mother is a friend of mine. He probably does not remember but when he was small, Tsukino sometimes brings her along. A quiet boy he is. He doesn't seem to trust anyone but his mother."

"Yoshino-sama, I really don't know how to explain this but he really is my brother."

The lady smiles. "I can see the resemblance. I have no idea what's going on but if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask my help." She then hands him a pair of designer eyeglasses and a cover-up. "Here. Take this. This should make him unrecognizable don't make him wear a lipstick though…heehee."

Recca returns with the said items as his brother finished putting the last article of clothing. "Here." He hands over the pale shade of cover-up. "It will help with the scars."

"Recca." He started. "These clothes are a bit too much." Recca looked around and noticed twelve large paper bags, no, make that thirteen. "Even though you said that you will be able to pay I cannot allow you to buy this much."

"Don't be arrogant. Give me that." Recca grabbed the make-up. He opened the container. He then proceeded to apply it on his brother's face. "There! Much bet…" he pauses as he noticed the close proximity of their faces. The dark purple irises had such an intense gaze. Without warning, he grabbed Recca's hand and pulled it away from his face. "Recca I'm serious." Both were quietly staring at each other.

"If that's the case then would you allow me to pay for some of them? I did get carried away with dressing you up." Both boys ended their staring charade and moved apart in a blink of an eye. " Yoshino-san I canno…" Kurei's lips were not able to continue because Yoshino's index finger was suddenly pressing on his lips effectively shushing him. "Recca-kun would you mind if a I have a word with Kurei-kun over hear privately." The younger flame caster nodded and stepped out of the room.

Yoshino takes a seat on the lounge. She pats the cushion signaling Kurei to sit beside her. The man hesitates but after a few minutes, he decided to accept the offer. She took a few moments and observed the young man. He has such gentle features but the hard pass he experienced covered it. There was no tension in the room however, the silence was deafening. Yoshino gently smiled and took the pale hand holding it firmly. "Here. I think Tsukino would like you to have this." She placed a book account on Kurei's hand.

"She told me that if you somehow manage to escape and we ever meet I should give this to you." Kurei just stared at the booklet in shock. "Also…This is Asato Takehiko's card. This is you mother's cousin and he is the head investigator of Kouran's case. He has been trying to capture them for years. You will be of some help there. He has been looking for an assistant for months."

"I will more likely be arrested that hired." He did not mean to be rude it was just that being cautious helps you live longer. "I already called him when you were busy fitting your clothes. I won't give you this number I had even the tiniest gut feeling that it wasn't safe for you."

"I can't accept this."

Yoshino stood up to face younger. She then bends down and gives him a light hug. "Somehow she knew this would happen though." She held on to him tighter. "They say when you already fallen into the bottom there is no where else to go but up. This is your chance now, to finally have something better. Take it."

"Thank you I don't know how to repay you." The other began to lightly hug back to show his appreciation. "Jut have tea with me when you have time and I'll consider it as payment." With that said Yoshino was finally able to see a light smile on the uptight man's face and she found it beautiful.

OOooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

" I can't believe I'll see the day Kurei Bowing and Thanking someone." It was about three in the afternoon when they were finally able to finish shopping and it seems that not even a ninja is powerful enough to take on the Shopaholic women on a 50 PERCENT OFF SALE! Hungry and dead tired they barely reach the 21 street Café with 14 bags in toll.

"So you're going to get a job." Recca exclaimed in excitement. Kurei nodded in response as he intends to eat the banana parfait in full concentration. Not happy about his brother's lack of interest Recca humphed and proceeded to eat his strawberry one.

"Recca…"

"Hmm?" The mentioned person curiously looked at him. Kurei suddenly found the spoon very interesting.

"It is not to late is it? To start all over again."

"Well you're still alive aren't you? So why not." Kurei finally raises head to look at his brother and found him grinning from ear to ear. _Maybe it was ok. His involvement with Mouri Kouran will always leave a mark of danger in him but somehow his brother's assurance made it seem alright._ With that thought Kurei's features softened a little. He looks at Recca's unfinished desert.

"Are you going to eat that?" He points at the Cherry on the Red parfait. "Hmm…no I somehow I don't like their taste." Kurei extends his arm to snatch the Cherries from the teen's desert.

"And your nuts" Recca motions the other's desert. (a/n seriously this sentence made my freaking thoughts shiver.o.O stupid over active imagination."

" I was saving them for later but it is a fair trade." With Recca began to fish out the said toppings from his older brother's ice cream. Both had suddenly felt how fun the day had been with each other and did not notice the curious stares and the whispers by the people around them about two male brunettes that looked alike; sharing each others parfaits.

TBC

SEPH! Do you realize how long since you have updated and you didn't even proof read it. HOW LAZY CAN YOU GET.

Err…actually I was in a slump… didn't know what to write because when I had a creative writing class we did nothing but write my limited brain capacity was actually squeezed dry. I'm not a Literature student and I don't know why I enrolled that subject. GREEN HORN that was the only one left….oh yeah…

Also the clothes part i was laughing my head of when I drew Kurei in Recca's clothes. I also had a hard time thingking of what clothes could fit him so I drew some sketches of him I enjoyed doing that

Anyway I was about to upload this file when I said hey I wonder if luck is by my side today and there will finally be reccakurei fics and I found one but to my surprise I saw that the author wrote it co'z of my story and I was literally blushing when I found out. Shuks THANK YOU SILENT SAGE LOVE YOUR FIC NY THE WAY LEMME REVIEW!


	6. Home Cooked Meal

**HOME COOKED MEAL**

_QUICK NOTES: actually I am really not sure if should make their relationship only a brotherly one or grow to something more because it might give of a different meaning at the end of this story. So please…any suggestions? Should I just retain brotherly bond or make them developed into something more? _

The weather was cold and Recca swore. He underestimated the power of the early morning breeze he deliberately left his jacket at home. If it gets any colder that this, he was sure that his fingers would crack off he thought. The young flame caster contemplated on going home but he was already half way to school and he did not want his friends to wait up for him again. Cursing himself yet again, he vigorously rubbed his fingers together in attempt to gain some amount of heat. If only he could summon his flames in public.

"Here. You will freeze yourself to death." Startled by the familiar voice, Recca turned to its source. Right in front of him was Kurei wearing a long overcoat shielding his neatly pressed dress shirt from the snow. He was holding out a gray wool made scarf, offering it to his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kurei shrugged and pushed the offered material to his younger sibling. "Chief's wife has a Sake business up south. She gave us a few. I thought perhaps your father will like this." He then took out the paper bag containing the bottle. The teen could not help but smile. Kurei was now more open that before, well at least to him anyway.

…………………

_He did not know what to expect when he finally decided to knock on the door. To put it simply… He did not like the fact that he was in a police station that probably has the name of his foster father written in the to most wanted list. Kurei seethed as he recalled his idiot of a brother excitedly pushed and set an appointment for him. Former archenemy or not Kurei was not one to break an agreement so easily a trait that he and his brother probably inherited. _

"_Come in."_

_He inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm his nerves before he entered. A man in his forties greeted him. Somehow, he could see the resemblance between him and Tsukino but of course, his features were more rugged and sharp. He did though appear to be a calm and relaxed person as he leaned more into his chair._

"_Have a seat." He offered. Kurei did as he was told. There was a long silence then " I understand about your situation. I don't like long chit chats so I only want to hear a yes or no. Do you want to work for me? I assume you already know what I do. I assure you that you won't be held against your previous occupation." Asato looked at Tsukino's adopted son as the other stared down in silence. _

"_It would be good sir but you see your work includes getting as close to Kouran as possible I however intend to stay as far away from him as I can."_

"_Sometimes the safest place is the closest place you can get with the enemy. Wouldn't it be better to stop him now then be caught later? Besides, you have one advantage now. You have people who would protect you. You're not alone anymore so think about it."_

…and he did.

………….

He did not want to impose on Recca's father any longer so he decided to use the money his mother left him to rent a studio apartment near the station despite the old man saying that it was okay.

Kurei now was trying to get used to with his new life. He work around eight to six from Monday to Saturday and when he finished his work early, he spends dinner with the Hanabishi's. During Sunday afternoons, Yoshino invites him and Recca for tea. She would tell the younger stories about Kurei when he and Tsukino visits her when he was younger much to the younger man's delight and the other's annoyance. She would tell stories like Kurei was made to dance waltz with old women and how his cheeks would get pinched ever so often by them. Recca would laugh but his brother would just scowl and would make a huge effort to change the subject. It was a life that Kurei thought to be alright.

November winds are harsh and Recca wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing soon. Recca tied the scarf around his neck and somehow it did feel warmer or maybe it was his red face caused by Kurei adjusting the scarf. "You should go back and get your jacket." The older one suggested.

"Nah. My winter uniform will hold." He waves at his brother and ran for school.

………………………………………..

Yanagi was patiently waiting for Recca outside the school gates Fuuko was waiting beside her and when there is Fuuko the ever present Domon was there as well. " If you like you guys can go ahead." The healer suggested. "No way!" the wind user exclaims. "Recca has been acting weird for the past weeks and I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Within five minutes, the said person arrived. He bowed in front of his Princess and asked for an apology. " It's alright. I just got a little worried that's all." The gentle girl assured. The other however wasn't so forgiving. Fuuko went in front of Yanagi and stomped her foot to gain attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you Recca?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuuko seethed at the flame caster's confused face. "Where have you been this pat weeks." She inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bull with me Hanabishi! We barely see your sorry ass and we want to know why!" Recca did not reply, instead he stared right at the concrete floor.

"What are you hiding." The girl observed that Recca stiffened at this.

"What are you hiding huh? And even from your princess? By god do you have another woman?" Yanagi gasped aloud. Domon by that time was a little apprehensive. Fuuko got carried away with her taunts and Recca didn't take these things that involved his princess lightly. Recca would surely be making the other sorry. Domon prepared himself to defend the Fuujin user if the other decided to attack. Recca is quick and very tricky he just hope he would be able to catch up. His body ready to anticipate the flame caster's move. But what he did not expect to see Recca moved up slowly from his kneeling position. An eerie grace to it made the hair at the back of his neck stand, his eyes that were staring at the floor a while a go was suddenly directed at Fuuko. It was intense but full of mockery. With this he spoke "What I do in my personal time is none of your concern now is it? You are attracting quite a crowd Fuuko. Next time please be sure to control your temper." With those words said Recca strode pass them but not before acknowledging Yanagi with a calm "hime."

Yanagi watched with shaking knees as she saw her protector enter the school building.

"What's wrong" Domon asked.

"The expression on his face. I have seen it somewhere before…" just then a flash of scarred purple eyes went into her mind and she trembled.

Kurei passed by the busy halls of the west wing. He was greeted by a couple of women as he walked by and he only nodded in return. He arrived at the INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT SECTION right on time. Eight o'clock AM.

A newly recruited rookie was already there arranging his stuff he needed for the day. "Takehiko-san." He greeted and Kurei again nodded his reply. Asato Takehiko advised him to change his name. Kurei now goes by the name Takehiko, Hitori. The older detective suggested using his last name since it was easier to create the necessary papers when he introduced Kurei as his nephew.

"The chief doesn't arrive till nine."

"You are quite early as well." The rookie scratched his head in mild embarrassment.

"Yeah, well I was late last time and I wanted to make up for it."

"I see." The rookie grinned. "You know I find you cool." Kurei raised an eyebrow at this a habit that Recca labeled as a sign for a sarcastic 'Oh-really-now' gesture. "You were a newbie like me a month ago and look! You solved 2 C Class Cases and 1 B Class and now being assigned a drug trafficking one which is considered somewhat an almost A class one due to it's information. I don't know ho you do it but it feels like you understand what is going inside the criminal's head.

"You might say that." The rookie looked at him in mild confusion. There conversation ended when the usual morning shift arrived.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Recca gave the aura of I'm-not-in-the-mood-so-stay-away all day. Even his teachers let him be. He's looks were literally ready for kill. He could not explain why he reacted that way. Sure Fuuko had gone overboard before but then he did realize they did have a reason to get worried.

Can he trust them with his brother's life? He repeated this question inside his head the whole day. He was afraid to take that chance. As for his princess, Recca hated to admit it but he was actually putting Yanagi second over his brother. Yanagi the woman he swore to follow and protect and yet what he did that morning…and yet when he thought about it again it was somehow not that important for Recca anymore and that unnerved him. He was already sure where his brother stood in his life but where does Yanagi lie? Could he even considered the girl his girlfriend? They didn't confirm it yet. Moreover, when did he start calling her Yanagi?

Recca managed to avoid the others although Fuuko was a little more persistent. He was ucky enough to avoid her in school but he was sure that either one of the two girls would call him home or he did not want to deal with that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Six pm and the pale brunette was still at his desk reviewing a drug trafficking case. "Working hard again nephew?" the chief started.

"I might be able to close this case by Friday so I'm working over time." The man nodded. "But won't your little brother get worried? I swear that sometimes he acts more like your wife that a kid brother." the elder laughed. "I called and told them I cannot drop by for dinner."

"Ah so you're having take-out tonight huh? That Sucks. I had my share of that and I almost became cholesterol tubby if not for my wife nagging me about my weight. And nothing beats home cooking." Kurei would definitely agree to that. Kagero and Recca's meal were not world class but it really did taste good and it did have a homey flavor to it. He could not tell who cooked better but he often preferred his brother's cooking. Probably because he trusts him more than the shadow lady.

"Well I got to go. My wife will kill me if I'm late for dinner." he picked up the suitcase and waves at Kurei. "Don't stress yourself up kid." And he left.

Kurei barely noticed when the clocked strike seven. Had time really moved that fast? It was not late but he did feel a little hungry. Kurei prepared to arrange his files before leaving to buy some take out when he noticed someone through the lobby window.

"Oi" he called out. Sure enough a raven haired teen peeked with a sheepish grin.

"Hey." Recca waved at him. "It is late. Have you no idea what time is it? You should be home." It was amazing how brotherly instinct easily kick into action. "Yeah well you should be home by now too." Kurei gave him a don't-change-the subject-look. Recca let himself in and sat down on an empty seat.

"I was planning to wait for you so we could go home together and when it was getting late I decided to go look for you. But you looked so busy over there so I waited for you to finish."

"I called your father. I told him I won't be joining dinner."

"Oh." The other fidgets.

"Go Home Recca. You have school tomorrow." Kurei then took noticed of Recca's stiff posture.

"What is it?"

"Niisan…" The elder's eyes narrowed. Now he knows Recca wanted something from him. He waited patiently for the other to continue. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" That was certainly unexpected. Ever since he got his own place, Recca never asked if he could impose in his brother's home. "I sincerely hope you did not pull a prank on your father and you are trying to find a place to hide till he can cool of his steam." The younger shook his head in reply. "Well if that had happed your father would demand your whereabouts from me right away." He sighed. "I have notice that every time you are in trouble you come running to me…" although he could not object he owed his brother a lot.

Recca blushed. It was true though. Every time he made mistakes or caused trouble, he would come running for help from Kurei. When he was late for school because he played video games all night he asked his brother to make u an excuse. When he got a bad grade on a test, he would ask Kurei to sign for him. Sometimes if Kurei has time and Recca was willing he would bug his niisan to tutor him and he somehow always got what Kurei taught him better that the teachers.

His father would blow up steam every time he found out even then Kurei would be right beside him in his mishaps. Kagero would just giggle in a corner and would whisper to herself that "They really are brothers"

Sighing to himself Kurei started packing his belongings and placing the files into a file case. He places them all in a sling document bag. This caught Recca's attention. "Niisan what are you doing?"

"Is in not obvious otouto? I'm packing up for the night." He never turned his attention to the other never missing a pace as he continued his task.

"Are you done?" The other inquires.

"No, but like I said you have school tomorrow and it would be hell to wake you up." Gathering his coat, he motions for his brother to follow and together they walked through the busy night shift corridors of the station.

" Have you eaten yet?" It was said monotonously but this was Kurei and he was not known to bring emotions with his voice. Recca shook his head. "I did not have the time to pick up groceries so I guess we should order take out."

"Really niisan" Recca sighed and a visible breath was seen due to the cold air. "I thought you said you could take care of yourself? Have you been eating take-outs since you moved out? That's not right we should go to the store right now. There is a 24-hour grocery five blocks from your apartment right? Let's go there now! I'll cook you something nice." With that said he proceeded to drag the taller one to the grocery. He did not protest, instead his mind was recalling what the chief said about his little brother. "…_I swear that sometimes he acts more like your wife that a kid brother._" Guess he is going to get his home cooked meal after all.

……………………….

Shopping for groceries was a snap when Recca is the one buying them. He seems to know where everything is at grabs them without a second glance. The manager appears to know him since he isn't fazed with Recca throwing the items at Kurei in an above normal speed and accuracy which the other caught easily.

"There all done!" waling along the sidewalk both carried two paper bags full of groceries. "Wow is it that late?" Recca exclaimed as he saw the clock in the middle of the park and then grins at his older brother.

" I know." without warning the teen jumps on a residence wall. "Recca! What are you doing get down this instant. What if someone sees?" Kurei barely managed to keep his tone down. "What? It's the fastest way. Besides people in this neighborhood is used to seeing me doing this. THEY KNOW I'M A NINJA."

_Could his younger brother be any more idiotic that this_. He grumbled.

"What's the matter niisan loosing your touch? Can't even jump on roofs anymore? That desk jobs really getting to yah." That was it! Uncultured or not, when Recca insults his skills there was hell to pay. Ina blink of an eye Kurei high jumped across the wall and landed on a roof. He made no gesture for Recca to catch up as he jumped from one roof to another heading for home. The only indication that Recca followed is the "Wait niisan" and the occasional laugh his brother made.

……………………………………

They arrived at the front door around eight, surprised that they were able to salvage the groceries considering their neck breaking speed and death deifying jumps. Kurei fished for his keys inside his pocket and opened the door. They entered the apartment with Recca saying a barely audible "tadaima." Which was silly really considering it was to soft for anyone in the apartment to hear and since there was no one home before they entered. Out of habit maybe?

They placed the grocery on the kitchen island and Recca took a good view of his surroundings. The apartment was small. It was quite a surprise for the younger. He thought that Kurei would decorate his pad with reds and velvets like his room in Kouran's mansion but he was dead wrong. It consisted of white ceilings light page walls and light wood floors. It never struck Recca that Kurei was a modern minimalist type. Everything was there in that one single room. Duh that is why it's a studio. There was a neat white desk complete with a computer and a filing cabinet the same side as the front door not ignoring the corkboard full of notes. The kitchen where he stood was simple with light wood cupboards and a black tiled surface containing a stainless sink and a stove, a mini rice cooker and a microwave. The fridge is placed in the end. The utensils are probably kept under the cupboards. Parallel to the door are the bathroom and a laundry room. The third one was probably the walk-in closet. Opposite side of the kitchen was where two windows are placed there where hanging bookshelves in the middle and below that was the bed…wait the bed! Staring at the seemingly innocent looking modern double sized bed he scanned the room for another sleeping place or a couch even there was none.

"…rice…Are you listening?"

"Huh" the younger asked in bewilderment.

"I said go place you clothes in the laundry so you can use them for school tomorrow. You can borrow clothes. I'll prepare the rice." Recca nodded and did as he was told still confused as to why sleeping on the same bed worried him so much.

After Recca prepared the meals which was Curry rice Kurei realize why he liked his brother's cooking. Recca somehow knows what kind of meals he liked to eat. The amount of spice in it was always right. They ate in silence and washed their dishes after the meal. "Already passed ten! Take a bath and get ready for bed. I"

"You?" the younger asked.

"I'll follow I just need to finish these." Recca nods and did as he was told.

After the bath Recca was hesitant on the bed part until his brother threw a pillow at him and said "BED NOW!" in a harsh tone that made no room for arguments. Lying down the surprisingly comfy bed Recca stares at his brother sorting out files. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Kurei stares at him for a moments but went back to his task right away. "This morning my friends started asking questions I didn't like to answer and I sort of got mad at them. It's not like I want to keep something from them it's just that…" Recca squeezes the pillow for comfort.

"Enough. I get it. You have no need to explain. I will not tell you again to go to sleep." The statement was final and Recca could not argue so he snuggled himself inside the covers and fell into uneasy sleep.

Kurei stared at Recca sleeping under the covers. Deciding he could not get any work done thinking about his brother's predicament, he took a shower and changed his clothes. He knew from the start that he will cause a drastic change in Recca's life and he did not like what it was doing to the teen. He got another chance but he did not think it was worth over his brother's life. He sat on the edge of the bed and noticed the windows fogging a little he again turned his attention to Recca who was shivering lightly. With a sigh he tucked his brother in and laid down the opposite side. As if sensing the heat source Recca instinctively snuggled closer to Kurei. The elder felt his younger brother relaxed as if everything would be safe now inside his brother's arms.

The body was not uncomfortable it was warm and relaxing and he smelled nice too like spicy summer sun with that he also fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

HAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

That was long actually I was suppose to end it in the going home part but then I thought hey it's x-mas so why not share. I already written it down.

Not betad so sorry for grammar mistakes ok I tend to edit them when I already have the plot rolling also.

You guys better enjoy their brotherly bond…co'z hehe….let's just say….

"**_I think it's better if I cut myself from you family for a while" Dark autum leaves were falling contrast to the pale mans skin._**

Hohohohohohoho….

**Eli!**

I'm so sorry! I don't even have time to place a not co'z my job was draining the life out of me anyhow thank you for still reading and I really intend to finish it. I have to I already tried writing the last part which is weird co'z I have no idea what to inbetween. Hehe

Thank you for reading. Please help me write better!


	7. autumn leaves

I guess I better wrapped up this story fast huh? I already started a new fic in my notebook it's also a Recca/Kurei fic. Gawd knows there aren't many out there! What you guys think?

O.o THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Do you know the feeling when you are waking up but you just cannot find the will to get up because the weather was just so damn cold then here, you are snuggled inside a soft bed with another body pressed against you keeping you warm. You just cannot help but fall asleep again….wait…A BODY!

Snapping his eyes open, Recca barely stopped himself from turning his body towards the source of warmth, reminding himself that this was his brother and not some pervert…though it still did not sound right. He sighed in relief.

Mind awake but body refusing to cooperate Recca turned his attention to the bedside table just in time to see the 5:59 digital clock hit 6:00.

Alright that is it!

It's time to…

…

_Ten more minutes…_

He rested his eyes to begin his body's greedy needs only to open them again when he felt a hand pushing him off the bed. "Get up you need to prepare for school." 'Shit' Recca cursed in his mind. He forgot to wash his uniform.

"I folded it on to of the other dried clothes." The pale flame caster who seems to sense his brother's predicament in half sleep mumbled under the covers. The younger replied a grateful thanks as he made his way to the bathroom and take a hot shower.

Testing the temperature of the water, he slowly entered the shower. Goosebumps appeared as the cold water splashed against his cold skin.

He dreaded going to school today. He was not ready to face them again. He did not like keeping secrets from his friends but if a secret is what it takes to keep his brother safe then he found no need to expose it.

"Recca." He heard his brother shout from the outside. "Your father is on the line."

"Damn it. I forgot to call home."

………………………………………

Kurei woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He reluctantly got out of the bed and pick up the noisy gadget. Now Kurei considered himself a person of etiquette but when coffee has not hit the spot where that sense of good manners laid you would expect this kind of greeting.

"This better be fucking important." He flat out answered complete with a death glare put the other person on the line could not see that and that was lucky for them.

"Um…Kurei-san." The voice was obviously intimidated by Kurei's courteous greeting.

"Hanabishi-san?" he said in surprise but it was barely notice with his monotone voice.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this early but Recca didn't come home yesterday and his mother is here. I was wondering…"

"There is no need for such worry he is here." Kurei cut the nervous man off. "He has been here since yesterday." When he said those words, he heard the other man sigh in relief. "Would you like to talk to him?" he questioned and without waiting for the man's reply, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Recca your father is on the phone." He heard an affirmation then placed the phone down on the counter to take out some eggs.

Two minutes after, Recca came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one on his shoulder, which was used to dry his hair. Kurei almost dropped the eggs in shock. He tried to will his body to attend to its previous task but his eyeballs seem to have their own ideas into roaming their gazes all over the teen's slender and not to mention wet tanned body.

'Why the hell didn't you call! Your mom and I were worried sick specially when Yanagi and Kirasawa called and was looking for yah."

He was right. The two women did call him.

"Dad I'm sorry it's just that…well…it's like…I was avoiding those two." There was a slight paused then.

'Why?'

"They started asking stuff I can't answer dad. What the hell am I suppose to do?"

'We will talk about this later.'

"OK. Bye." Recca placed the phone down when he felt a cold chill. Staring forward to what felt like the source, he found his brother staring intently at his body beaten eggs in the bowl forgotten. (AM I A SICKO TT tell me now!)

"Um…" he started. "What are you staring at?" Recca blushed, suddenly conscious of his brother's gaze.

As if caught in an act he was not suppose to do the older raven-haired male vigorously beat the eggs In the bowl. "Hurry u Recca you might be late for school." With a nod the teen went back into the bathroom.

…………………………………………….

"He's in Kurei's place." At the mention of his son's brother Kagero released a sigh of relief. Although she knows that, her son could fend for himself, any mother would still worry over her only son that did not come home at an acceptable time. However, given the circumstances it was rather ironic to trust a man who not long ago gave his life on the line to kill Recca.

Despite Kurei's willingness to change in reality trust should not be given to him so easily but when she sees those two together she knows that no matter what kind of involvement Kurei did in the past he would try to shield his brother from experiencing them.

If blood really is thicker than water then perhaps that is a logical answer why the two somehow bonded this fast. Come to think of it, she did noticed their strange relationship before. During their nothing but aggressive encounters, they seem to know how to pull each other's strings even though they had only been acquainted again after more than 400 years.

"Then he is alright? Why is he there in the first place?"

"His friends are starting to get suspicious."

"Oh." The shadow lady gave some thought then. " What do you propose? Tell them? His friends have been with him through thick and thin. I think he can trust them. They can even help Kurei-san up." The contemplative mother suggested.

"I don't mean to be rude Kagero-san but I have known Recca since he was a baby. I think he knows his friends enough to doubt if he could trust them with his brother."

"What are you saying?" the middle aged man sighed. After living for 4 centuries she still believed in the good side of a person.

"How would you think his friends will react? Though he won't say anything I know that Kurei is making himself invisible from someone's clutches. Do you think he would even consider staying here no matter how Recca asks? He is here because this is the least most likely place they would go looking for him."

Kagero's eyes widen in realization. "What does Kurei have that they seem eager to get back considering he came only half naked when Recca found him." Then something dawned upon her. Her son would be in the middle of it all. His friends would find out eventually especially when he spends more time with Kurei than his friends do.

………………………………………..

Breakfast was done quietly between the two males and after Recca volunteering to do the dishes, Kurei went to prepare for the day.

With his bag slung on his right shoulder, Recca found it ungrateful if he would go ahead without waiting for his older brother so he waited outside the door. The wait was not long. Kurei got out dressed for work with a light brown over coat hanging on his shoulder and a black one on his left arm.

"Here." He handed it to the teen the darker coat. "You will freeze your head off while running." Recca put it on without complain.

Opening the door to the cold autumn morning surroundings the older one pulled out the scarf from before and wrapped it around the younger man's neck. "I'm not a child you know." Recca stuck his tongue out for added effect.

"I shall when you start not to act like one."

"Yah! You just act like that co'z you're just trying to make up for the time ya weren't there before." He saw the older man flinch and he immediately regretted his statement.

"I…I'm sorry niisan. I didn't mean it." Kurei placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It is fine." He assured the younger one by placing a hand on his shoulder and without waiting for the other's reply, he walked ahead.

……………………………………

He went to school earlier than usual, hardly any students at all when he came in. Setting himself down his seat, he folded his arms on his desk and rested his head hoping that if any of his friends saw him that morning they would think that he was asleep and leave him alone.

Recca could not leave the image of his brother's retreating form. He was often a misfit and he got carried away that morning. He tightened his hold on his arms. Lingering the thought a moment longer Recca realize that even though they bonded for just a couple of months he never wanted to see his brother ever leave him again.

The classroom was already starting to get filled. Yanagi was in his class so it would not take long for…

BANG!...The door slides open.

'Fuuko' Recca thought. He didn't need to lift his head up to know. The heavy cursing was a dead give away.

"So nice of you to finally show up." Recca did not give any indication of a response until he felt a light ta on his shoulder.

"Recca-kun." hearing his hime's voice he lifted his head up to stare at the girl. "I called last night and you weren't home. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry Hime."

"Recca-kun? what's really wrong." She tried to coax it out again but Recca just laid his head again and muttered a silent sorry. With a sigh Yanagi stopped Fuuko's arm who was too eager to knock some sense into the raven haired boy. "It's ok Fuuko. You should get to class." Fuuko took a second glanced at his friend before leaving the classroom.

……………………………..

Rooftop was always a favorite Hang out during lunchtime for Recca. Unfortunately, all of his friends knew this. He heard the rooftop door opened. Glancing from his lying position he notice a long dull gray hair. 'Mikagami' he thought.

"Recca." He calmly greeted. "Is everyone coming up?"

"Yeah." The older boy was not the closest of his friends but he seemed to be the most mature and was the only one who was not pushing Recca to say things. The man sat beside him. "Should I tell them to forget about it?" Recca shakes his head.

"That's nice but they'll be at it again later. Why don't you ask me about them? He faced the older boy. "Would you rather I did?" Recca again shook his head.

"Thank You."

The older boy nods. " If you do not want to answer there questions you have the right but sometimes when you don't give a response both sides are hurt." Recca took into consideration what the older boy said.

Then, not a moment to soon Yanagi, Fuuko and Domon came rushing out of the door. "Recca you won't get away from us this ti…" Fuuko was not able to continue as she saw the said person standing in front of them with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm sorry for avoiding your questions. But I'm not sorry about keeping them. This is something I must do on my own I just hope you can trust me with this and if I know I can't handle it on my own I would ask for your help. I hope you understand and respect my decision."

There was a long silence then Yanagi came forward to give the flame caster a friendly hug. "I understand Recca. I was just worried about you."

"I guess I over reacted a little." Everyone stared at the fujin user. "Ok I over reacted a lot."

And everyone laughed.

……………………………………..

Recca took his time going home. He looked at the scene in front of him. It was breath taking. Of all the season's, autumn was his favorite. It made such an elegant view with the trees shedding the warm colored leaves and spreading them on the ground. He was so mesmerize that he did not notice he was already outside his home. He took another glance at his surroundings when he heard the front gate open.

"What are you doing outside?" Surprise Recca turned around only to his a hard firm coated chest. "Niisan? What are you doing here?" Recca barely recognize his brother since the other was effectively covering his face sunglasses and a scarf.

"I was talking to your mother." He noticed that Kurei was not actually looking at him.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" Recca could not place a finger on it but he felt that he should not let this man leave.

"I can not." Kurei was still not facing him.

"Why not?" He sounded more desperate this time.

"I think it's better if I cut myself from you family for a while" Dark autumn leaves were falling contrast to the pale man's skin. Recca grabbed the older man's arms.

"Why? Is it because of what I said this morning? I'm sorry Niisan." Recca grabbed his brother's arms.

"It is not that." Kurei tried to gently pry the younger one's hands loose but gave a surprise yelp when Recca instead of letting go hugged his brother tight as if were a lifeline.

"Niisan please!"

"Recca." He didn't know what to do to convince the other boy that it will be alright. Although hesitant and not used to show this type of affection he hugged back.

"I am not leaving Recca I just won't come and see you for a while." He stroked his younger brother's hair.

"Why?" Recca mumbled while his face was buried under his brother's chin. "Being near you is causing problems for you. Has it not?"

"No it's not I just fixed it this afternoon."

"Ah but how long will you be able to keep them from finding out? I cannot take the risk and I do not want you to suffer in the middle. That is why I must fix my situation first." Kurei took off his sunglasses and stared straight into Recca's eyes. "I will not sacrifice your well being for mine do you understand?" he held both of Recca's cheeks and guided them to face him. "I just cannot."

By now, tears were already forming in Recca's eyes and Kurei realized it was the most painful thing he had ever seen. Without thinking, he leaned his head forward and gently placed a kiss on Recca's forehead. (nyahaha evil me! -throws stuff at Seph- Ow). Recca's tears instantly froze and his eyes widen at the contact.

"Don't cry otouto and don't worry everything will turn out fine. I promise." Feeling his brother loosened he took the opportunity to back away from his brother and hurriedly walked off from site.

Recca was too shocked to move and by the time he realized what happened Kurei was gone and the tears flowed. He ran in to the house without announcing his presence to the awaiting Kagero and went straight to his room.

'How can it be alright? I won't see you anymore.'

TBC 

o.O

WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! is finished! There's your kiss Klaine-san ahohooho. Oh no! hihi they are going there separate ways.

Thank You for your reviews I'm also starting an AU fic of Kurei/Recca do you think it's worth it?

Here's the summary.

**Kurei had a perfect life. Born with a silver soon and the heir of the Hokage clan and studies as one of the top most students in a prestigious school. In short he is like a modern day prince but when his father suddenly comes home and tells him he has a half-brother, things started to change.**

? Should I post this story or not? O.o

anyway thank you for reading this far

please review helps me right better!


	8. A brown haired gaki

A/N: WooooHooo another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait. Actually, I wanted to finish this story a little bit earlier but I was too engrossed on fixing the plot on the my other Kurei/Recca story that I anted to write. Actually I was planning to load it the same time I load this chapter but I was so mixed up with the two that every time I try to do that I ended up with a migraine. o.O Also is it me or is ffnet a bit slow these day.

**A Brown Haired Gaki**

A week has passed and Christmas s just around the corner.

Yanagi stood right in front of her protector's desk. Five minutes have passed and the usually attentive ninja gave no indication that he had noticed her presence.

A week ago, Recca assured them that he was fine. But seeing the flame caster now…Oh! How she wanted to bombard him with questions. Recca became more distant in fact he was totally depress contrast to what he felt a couple of weeks ago.

'_Recca'_ she thought. Her handed wanted to reach out the unresponsive teen but halted as the school bell rang, signaling the fist class of the day. The chocolate haired girl released a sigh as she proceeded to her class.

Recca knew that Yanagi was there but he could not bring himself to look up and face her. Exactly eight days have passed (and yes he had been counting) since Kurei '**strongly suggested**' that they should cease contact for a while. He said that he did not want Recca to suffer any more that he has. Ha! If his brother could see him now. No doubt, that Kurei would flick him on the forehead while using a politically correct term to describe how stupid he was acting…stupid…. He did not even try that hard to convince his brother otherwise.

"Hanabishi-san?" startled by the teacher calling his name, he stood up immediately, almost knocking the chair down.

"Hai. Sensei?"

"The answer?" Recca glanced at the board in hopes of finding a clue as to what their teacher is discussing. He recognized the subject and the blank formula the teacher pointed.

"Uh…total q is equal to the Cp total temperature?"

"Correct." It was obvious that the teacher did not expect him to know the answer. He mentally thanked Kurei for practically forcing him to study a week ahead…'_niisan_'…again the flash of that cold late afternoon. Recca felt horrible again. He sat down, resumed his earlier position, and mentally prayed for the day to be over.

White walls.

White floors.

White dressed people…

…and a funny smell in the air.

Kurei was again, reminded why he did not fancy hospitals.

He stood near the reception desk while Takehiko sat on the lobby couch reading yesterday's newspaper. "It's been a week. I'm sure tat he is free to go this morning." The older man tried to start a conversation to ease the obvious tension Kurei seems to radiate. "He is still a child. I wonder why he was found almost half dead with those drug smugglers." The pale man just shut his eyes.

"Are you acquainted with him?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the other's voice. It was a fast and simple confirmation. " He won't tell us if he had any guardians we could contact so…"

"Can I take responsibility for him?" the older man scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps…tell me one thing though."

"hn."

"Is he by any chance related to Kouran?" Kurei's dark purple hues turned directly at the chief detective. He did not say anything but the chief understood perfectly.

"Then this case is not a simple drug trafficking one as we thought."

"Excuse me." Both men turned towards the source of the voice. A nurse in her late twenties stood there. "He is ready to leave." She gestured to the young preteen currently covered n bandages. She was a sweet and caring nurse. During the past week, she took it upon herself to take extra care of her ward. She actually had gotten a soft sot for the teen. "Now Kaoru. You don't need to be shy come on out now dear. These are the people that saved your life." She gently grabbed the arm of the boy who was hiding behind her and pulled him to her side. "Go on introduce yourself." She encouraged. Kaoru just stood there eyes wide n shock.

Takehiko decided to break the silence by introducing them first. "Hello. My name is detective Takehiko Asato and this..." He gestured to Kurei. "…is my colleague as well as my nephew Takehiko, Hitori. We found you injured and…"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaHHH!

Takehiko was cut my a laud cry and a distress boy running towards the pale dark haired man's chest. "Oniisan, oniisan!"

Kaoru did not want to meet the police. He did not like to be questioned. He was walking home from school that day with a friend when some guys dressed in black with masks on took his friend and told him that they would slit his friends throat if he did not come to them willingly. He quickly agreed. They blind folded him and beat the crap out of him. It was like a kill now and ask questions later situation. They wanted to know about Kurei's whereabouts and they figured that he would know.

_Ha! As if, he would know. Kurei abandoned him at Kouran's mansion. The man he looked up to. The one he dreamed that someday he would be considered his brother but it never happened. His supposedly older brother never came back. He hated him._

And when he saw the dark flame caster that stood there. He barely recognized the man. He did not wear the usual make up, he had no earrings and his trademark scar on his eye was gone. He looked at him with not the cold eyes but the concerned ones he only wished he could see but never got. He wanted to get angry but all he could do is run straight into the pale one's arms calling him the title he longed to say to him.

"Oniisan." He choked back a sob. He held on tight to the front of Kurei's shirt not daring too look up. He was afraid that at any moment Kurei would push him away. Kaoru felt him move and he prepared himself to be pushed away but it never came. He opened his eyes to look up and feel warm hands wipe the tears away from his cheek.

"Don't cry Kaoru." Kaoru had to bit his lip to keep the 'who are you and what have you done to Kurei' to come out of his mouth. If he did not know any better, he would say that this was a clone but then again if this were one, he would probably be licking Kouran's boots with pleasure.

Kurei sighed. "No I am not a clone and yes I am the real Kurei." He read his thoughts. Kurei always did seem to know what he was thinking. He laughed and with it, he emptied all the anxiety he felt and suddenly his wounds did not hurt as much.

"So I guess you'll be taking this Gaki home then." Takehiko made a move to light his cigarette but stopped when he saw the death glare the nurse gave him (they sure can be scary trust me on this.)

"Yes I believe I will. That is if he would like…"

"I do." The boy replied with much enthusiasm and they chuckled at this. "You have the day off Hitori. Make sure this brat eats and get him settled."

Kaoru dragged Kurei to the familiar red and Yellow M fast food outlet. (McDo. Anyone know a country without them?). He happily ordered a bigmac; large fries and a coke while Kurei ordered a simple fish fillet and ice tea.

He was starving. He gobbled the food as fast as possible. " Neh Oniisan. How came the old man calls you Hitori?"

"It's my name now." Was the curt reply.

"Is it something to do with…"

"Do you have your things with you or I should buy you one?" Kurei had change the subject and his tone indicated that he did not want to talk about it.

"Nope, my stuffs with Yanagi. They practically adopted me" Kurei arched an eyebrow at this. "Recca's girlfriend? You have been missing for a week and she was not concerned of your whereabouts?" his voice turned cold. "Hehe. We'll I usually go on my own for about weeks so they were used to it. And frankly speaking I would call Recca her boyfriend they haven't so much as held each others hands." Kurei suddenly felt relieved at this although he had no idea why.

"And the friend you were with?"

"I guess he was too scared to say anything. He was threatened you know." The younger defended. Kurei nodded.

"Neh Oniisan? Is it really ok for me to stay with you?" Kaoru was looking at him with hopeful eyes that reminded him of a certain raven-haired teen that did the same move when he wanted something from him. With that thought, he felt his chest constrict but decided to push it aside as he ruffled the brunette's hair.

"It is fine but I am afraid that I do not accept an M.I.A. kid for weeks and you will find me strict with this." The boy agreed happily.

"Now that is settled you shall go and pick your things later this afternoon."

That afternoon Recca accompanied his princess home. She approached him after school and asked him if she could walk him home. She assured Recca that it was only her that he needed to keep company and the others were not coming. Recca agreed.

The walk to Yanagi's house was silent except for the rustle of dried leaves here and there until the healer softly spoke.

"Recca is everything alright?" she saw the boy stiffen.

"I'm sorry Recca I know you told me that you could handle pretty well on your own but…" She stopped to look at her companion and saw the grief stricken face. "He left." He said quietly. She almost did not hear it.

"He left and I did not try to stop him." He made a move to rest his head on the girl's shoulder. "Who left Recca." The boy did not respond. "Well Recca." She suddenly slapped the boy's shoulders. He gasped at her sudden aggressive behavior. "That's not right! Your suppose to be the one protecting me not the other way around." She smiled and her ninja's dumbfounded expression. "And here you are sulking on my shoulder. What happened to my determined I can do anything warrior hm?" She crossed her arms to add effect to the annoyed look.

"Hime I…" he started

"You tamed eight Karyus on your own right? How can this be anymore difficult? If you really wanted to see him again I know you'll cut of one of your arms just to see this person again right? And besides…" She gently smiled at the flame caster. "You also have us as your special persons right?"

"I'm sorry" How could he be so insensitive? He did not realize how he made his friends feel abandoned the same way Kurei did. He looked directly at Yanagi the determined flames in his eyes present. The girl chuckled. "Now that's the Recca I know."

"I'm sorry Hime. I know I'll remember that." They were about a block away from her house when Recca a blushing Recca grabbed Yanagi's hand as they playfully ran towards her home. They did not notice the figure on the corner opposite the street who was trying to control his seething though he did not know why.

"Yanagi-oneesan." Kaoru greeted. "Kaoru-kun what happened?" she gasped when she saw the bandages that covered the boy. "It's nothing. I'm already quite healed." She then noticed the duffle bag the boy was carrying.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah well I found some of my relatives and they decided to take me in." he beamed. "Oh that's wonderful! We should get to meet them sometime."

"um…yeah…ok." he adjusted his bag. "Listen I got to go so I'll see later. Bye Recca." He quickly made a dash towards the other block. "Something's not right."

"Hmm.."

"That brat didn't even make an effort to insult me."

"Well isn't that a good thing? Maybe he's starting to like you."

"Maybe…I'll go follow him to make sure he is safe. Have a safe night hime." He waved goodbye as he proceeded to where Kaoru had ran off.

He turned around the corner only to stop short. He saw Kurei grab Kaoru's bag and slung it on his shoulder while the younger latched onto the older one's arm. They did not notice Recca. Their backs were facing him. Recca wanted to run towards his brother but stop in mid step when he saw Kurei grab Kaoru's head and ruffled his hair. He heard a rather laud "Oniisan!" by Kaoru as the other smirked for successfully teasing the younger.

Recca felt something in him shatter as he made a mad dash in the other direction.

TBC….

I would like to thank the following people. You are the one who encourage me to write

**Eli**

You have no idea how happy you make me with your reviews. You are one of my first readers and I was actually surprise that you still read this fic considering my poor excuse of how much of a lazy ass I am. THANK YOU SO MUCH

**Silent Sage**

I read your fic can you make more (puppy dog eyes) there aren't many Kurei/Recca fics out there and they need all the support we can give (raises Kurei/Recca banner) still thank you for reading!

**Makkura** **Arashi**

I are try to improve grammar. Thank you for pointing it out. Actually Engish isn't my first language not even second o.O so I have a friend that edits my works. Unfortunately he is busy with his fics since he is after all an English studies students. Damn him he completely forgot about me (cries) but I don't blame him its me who needs to study this language better.

**Kag321**

I will I think…I just need to fix the plot usually when I think of story plots I have an idea of an opening then and ending an I fill in the middle. However my new fic kinda just started with one idea…AU…lol so me need to fill in the blanks so it would not come out stupid. I may not write good English but I would never right a plot less story or no solid body unless I am high on sugar, which my brother keeps away from me o.O

**Chibi**

Thank you for telling me. You know my brother and me read the whole story again because of your comment and we came up with one conclusion. You were right RECCA is OOC Damn it! I was banging my head n the desk when my brother told me that maybe it was a natural reaction between siblings like me. He said that I act as if I can take on anything and when he is there I tend to hide behind his back as if I was saying 'ha my big bro is here and he's going to beat the crap out of you' like seven year old boy(WHICH IS NOT TRUE. Seph's Oniue: yeah right) though I am in my late teens o.O. ok maybe it's just my bro trying to stop me from banging my head on the table (seph's Oniue; snickers)

**Tsuzuki Yuki**

I don't know why you reviewed in chapter 2 but I thank you anyway

And last but not the least…

**My Oniue**

You are one of my inspirations and if you haven't notice I based Kurei's brotherly character on you! Ur the best big brother anyone could ever hove love ya lots! Though most little bro's are always ashamed to admit that… Thanks bro and thought we both share some serious twisted sense of humor…. HOW COME THEY ALL SAY YOU'RE MORE COOL! (Kurei is more cool then Recca) oh yeah…

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	9. Winter White

Ok so I know you guys probably want to kill me for this but you see I have a very logical explanation to defend myself honest! You see I actually forgot we had a softball tournament up and for the entire week our coached trained us from sunrise to sundown. Actually it was more like "go and run laps like the dogs you are." TTTT evil smock! I have no freetime and I was practically dead before I even reach my room. I did however write during my free time in the dugout. I actually got so engrossed that when it happened to be my turn to bat my coach and the others were looking at me funny. Then I realize I was actually carrying my notebook and pen to bat. I WAS SO EMBARRASSED! So yeah here is the result of it. DON'T KILL ME!

**WINTER WHITE**

Recca had about an hour until the alarm clock goes off. He was already dressed in his school uniform and was just waiting for the sun to come up. He could not sleep. And that is all because of an incident he had witness not so long ago.

_He could not remember a time when he had acted so stupid. He did not know why he just bolted off after seeing his brother with Kaoru and even after he made a promise to Yanagi that he would not act like a depressed schoolgirl who just lost her boyfriend. But when he saw the brunette latched himself on his brother's arms he felt his insides burned. Kurei is his niisan damn it! He already prepared himself to march right up to them and threaten an explanation but when he saw Kurei smile back at the kid he stopped in his tracks. The uneasy feeling he had a while ago turned into something sad. Kurei did not show a serene smile to anyone but him. He always thought that it made him special but when he saw his brother's smile directed at the brat he could not help but run the opposite direction. _

Recca grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in front of his face to muffle his scream. 'Pull yourself together damn it!' he scolded himself. He got up and folded his futon. 'It's been a while since I trained. A warm up wouldn't hurt. It might even clear my head.' He thought.

…………………………

"Kaoru wake up. You'll be late for school." Kaoru snuggled further under the covers of his futon. "Don't wanna." He mumbled. Kurei sighed. ' What is it with kids nowadays and their unwillingness to get up on time.' (A/N:You have no idea) With one swift movement Kurei pulled the covers up exposing the brunette to the cold air. The cold immediately greeted the young boy and he curled himself to conserve heat but unfortunately his plan did not work.

"Get up Kaoru. I do not like telling people twice."

"tch." With a huff the preteen made a slow pace to the bathroom.

Kurei shook his head and smiled. Both of those boys acted exactly the same on early mornings. But his expression slowly turned into a solemn one when he remembered just who he was comparing Kaoru with.

…………………………….

"Western breakfast!" Kaoru's eyes were as bug as saucers. What lay before him was freshly cooked bacon and eggs.

'Ting'

He heard the toaster pop and the smell of buttered toast filled the air.

"The food will not eat itself up you know. What is the matter? Is it not to your liking?"

Kaoru immediately shook his head. Kaoru instantly shook his head. "No. That's not it. I love buttered toast! It's just that it has been a long time since I had one." He looked down at his lap. "I suppose." Kurei started. "You have always been fond of the Western style breakfast back at the mansion." The brunette looked at the older man in surprise. 'Kurei knew about this?' It was true. He used to beg the chef to make him toast and eggs in the morning. He was a nice old man and was eager to do his culinary job to the best of his abilities. Kaoru smiled. Kurei did actually pay attention to him though he did not openly show it. "I also did not expect that you can cook…"

"…At all ." he added.

"I shall take that as a compliment. An unexpected person taught me a few pointers." Was the solid reply.

" Huh. And who is this iron gut person that was able to survive your scary-oh-so-mighty presence may I ask." Curious cat like eyes stared at the pale man.

"It's…" he paused. "No one."

………………………………

After breakfast Kaoru began to fold the futon while Kurei made some last minute organizing with his files. Kaoru suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask Kurei a question but was too tired the previous night.

"Neh. Kurei-niisan." He started.

"Hn?"

"How come you got a futon already before I came?" He again saw the older male's body stiffen and hesitate his answer. "An emergency sleeping spot for unexpected guests in case they need to spend the night."

Kaoru knew that this was definitely not the case. Kurei was vicious and definitely direct (in a well delivered manner). Even though he kills steals he would always give a straight to the point answer.

"Kaoru, please make sure that you got everything ready for school I have to go ahead." He picked up his briefcase and coat as he announced "Itte kimasu" to the younger when the other announced "Itte rasai."

Kurei traveled at a slow pace towards the station and wander on his thoughts. In truth he actually bought the futon for Recca. His chest once again felt like it was being squeezed. He wanted a place for Recca to sleep unconsciously wanting the other boy to send more nights there. When he moved out of the Hanabishi household he felt that it was indeed a start of a new life. He did not need to intrude anymore but most of all for the first time in many years he get to have a private time which he never experienced with Kouran's security cameras all over the place. Recca's house was not bad but having two grown males share a small spaced room had gotten a little uncomfortable. At first having a studio apartment seemed like a good idea but as weeks passed he started to feel lonely though he would not admit it to them. Suddenly those nights where his brother would unconsciously go near him was not so bad at all. The whining was slowly becoming something he needed to hear. He also missed the times when they would go behind the backyard to spar and only stopping when Recca's father practically goes into cardiac arrest when he sees the flames on their arms. It was a fireworks workshop after all. No it was not a you never miss water till its gone case but more like having the same desert for the past months before finally deciding to stop buying the damn thing only to realize months later that it was your favorite food and your appetite can't be satisfied without it.

"This may sound exaggerated but I your actually late. By three minutes but actually late, Takehiko-kun." The female at the reception joked. "I wanted to take the long walk here and enjoy the weather. It would be snowing soon." Kurei replied as he took off his coat.

"Hitori follow me." The chief who was suddenly stood behind him walked towards his office silently requesting the younger male to follow. The chief sat behind his work desk and he motioned the pale man to sit opposite of it. The middle aged man paused for a moment and turned his tired eyes at Kurei. "There is a man that came here late this evening looking for the kid you got." He waited for the other's response but when he got none he continued. "I told him that one of our fellow officers took him in for the night. He asked who but I refused for security reasons and told him to comeback in the morning." He looked at his so-called nephew once again and added "What can you say about this."

"I would like to know who this person is but if it's no trouble could you be the one to entertain and I will be at the other room looking through the one-way mirror?" Kurei's tone didn't give a clue of what he was thinking but the man agreed.

……………………….

"Recca what happened. You looked like you ran a marathon." There history teacher Tatesako commented. Recca indeed looked like he ran allover the city district. "I got a little carried away with morning exercise." He laughed nervously. The teacher sighed and asked him to proceed to his desk which he did without question and thankful that he did not get punished for it. Tatesako was an enthusiastic history teacher that shared many interests with Recca. They where not in acquaintance for that long but the two seemed to understand each other well. And his lessons always made Recca forget that he had problems.

Lunch break came soon and he met Fuuko and Domon at the rooftop. The sun was at it's peek so the weather was just fine. "Recca over here." The girl shouted and gestured the clothed she and Domon sat on. Recca took a quick view of his surroundings then asked. "Hime?"

"She dropped by my class earlier and said she couldn't make it. She had to meet with someone today. And as usual Mikagami-san has something important to do so it's just the three of us kike old times." The fujin user answered. Recca smiled and sat down in between the two. He took out two bento boxes filled with different assortments of fish. "Wow Kagero-san sure outdid herself this time." Domon's mouth was literally watering.

"Yeah I guess she did." Recca would rather die than admit that he was the one who prepared the food. It was embarrassing he would rather keep his secret inside his home. The only person who knew about this was…

"Recca what's wrong?" Fuuko asked in concern. "You where grinning from ear to ear a while ago."

"Ah…well…" Recca shook his head then smiled "It's nothing. It's just me being silly again." He began to hand his bento to Domon. "Here. Ka'san said that you like fried octopus."

"Oh that's reminds me. Christmas is just three days away. You guys better not forget to buy me presents" Fuuko said in excitement. Both boys paled trying not to make it obvious that they indeed forgot to do their Christmas shopping.

"Yeah but no sign of snow." The pierced boy replied.

"It always snows late here. Heck I can't even remembered the last time we had a white Christmas." The flame caster joined the conversation.

"What's so great about a white Christmas anyway? The snow becomes unbearably cold you know."

"Because it's romantic." Fuuko and Recca turned to Domon. They could not believe what the lage man had just said.

"What?"

………………………………………

"Please put this ear piece on. It will be of great help." Kurei handed the Chief the small instrument. They went there separate ways. Kurei to the room behind the one way mirror while Asato to the lobby to meet up with the man who was asked for Kaoru.

Kurei sat patiently looking through the one-way mirror. He could not afford to be found and if that man was indeed working for Kouran that he would not only put him in deep trouble but the station as well.

The door in to the interrogation room opens he was greeted first by the site of the chief but he could not surprised the gas when he saw the person Takehiko-san was escorting to the room.

"Raiha." He whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience but it is a standard procedure." Takehiko started as he gestured a seat for the longhaired man.

"I understand." The man replied.

"Ok. First I would like you to state what businesses you have with the boy."

"I was an acquaintance with that boy a while back. A friend of mine took him in from the streets. I heard what happened so I decided to take responsibility for it."

"What about your friend? The one you said took the boy in."

"Unfortunate events happened that lead him not being able to come." The tone was to flat for comfort.

"I see." The chief rubbed his chin in thought. He stared at the mirror hoping his expression revealed enough for Kurei to understand his silent question. 'Raiha was m comrade back then. He was loyal to me more that Kouran. But we cannot afford to be careless. His motives are vague. It is unlike him. If you can uncle, please do not reveal me to him. And offer him a reason as to why he cannot take Kaoru' Kurei spoke through the earpiece. The chief nodded.

"Well Raiha-san I have some good news and some bad news." The man nodded in understanding.

" I am afraid that we can not grant you the child's custody if you were planning to take him. Without proof that you are a legal guardian the rules simply won't allow you to take hold of the child."

"I am aware of that and that is why I brought this." Raiha handed the man an a4 envelope. "Please open it." Takehiko opened the said document and was surprise to see Kaoru's birth certificate in it.

"I'm sorry Raiha-san this would still not be enough evidence. You could be anyone that can endanger the child. Please understand we are a bit protective of him because of the case." If Raiha was disappointed he did not show it.

"Well then I hope I would like the good news."

"The boy is being well taken cared off. He seems at home with one of my entrusted fellow officers. If things don't work for you rest assured that he is in safe hands."

"I see." Raiha got up from his seat and stared through the mirror. "Is he here I would like to meet him."

"No he is on duty out on the streets."

"I see." Raiha offered his hand to the chief. "I would really like to meet him. To ease my mind perhaps next time but for now I must take my leave." Takehiko took the offered hand and shook it. The long haired man left but not before glancing at the mirror.

There was something not right about Raiha. He was usually carefree and sometimes aloof. Kurei heard the door opened. He knew who was behind him without even looking. "That went well." Takehiko announced.

"Indeed. I have to talk to Kaoru. Mori Kouran is dangerous. We need every information we can get."

"Geez. For a young man you sure are uptight. Relax. I just watched the news on my way here. He's somewhere in Germany supporting a University that involves some kind of cloning research." Kurei went rigid. "I told you to relax. Tell you what I'm sure you haven't done any Christmas shopping right? I'll give you an early not off. You wouldn't want to disappoint your brother now would you." He teased.

"I got the point." The raven haired man went his leave.

…………………………………………………………

"Recca we need to hurry." Domon dragged the flame caster towards the school gates. The larger male was frantic. He stopped for a moment when Recca appeared to be less enthusiastic about last minute shopping. "Fuuko is going to beat the crap out of me for actually forgetting to shop for presents and…whoa." Domon paused when he felt something cold on his nose. He then felt it again by his cheek. He looked at the sky and to his delight soft pure white snowflakes started to fall. He looked at Recca who seemed to be spaced out with a grim expression on his face. " Aw common Recca! Bring out the holiday cheer. How can you expect to buy nice presents with that mood? What would your hime say huh?" He intended it to be a light teasing but Recca's face looked like it swallowed a nasty bug. He followe Recca's line of vision and could not help but gasp.

There behind the school's fountain was Recca's princess her face buried on Mikagami's firm chest while he caressed her hair. It seemed that they thought they were the only ones in their world as they openly displayed a warm affectionate hug snow flakes where gathering around them as the winter wind blew. Mikagami just held her tighter.

Domon shook himself out of his stupor and immediately turned his attention towards Recca. He waited for an outburst but the boy just murmured to himself a barely audible "She would say that it was going to be a white Christmas after all." and continued to walk silently outside the school gates followed closely by his companion.

TBC 

Hoorah hoorah! You see I actually finished!

I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to all of your reviews but thank you so much! Especially to **Tsuzuki Yuki** thank you for your personal message. It was awesome! And to all of you who still read this fic despite how much of a crappy author I am TTTT you build up my determination to rite more Kurei/Recca fics! I hope that this fandom will rise against the ashes from the flames! Whoa I got carried away…to those of you who I did not mention FORGET YOU I DID NOT! Thank you **Eli, Silent Sage, Makkura Arashi, Kag321**(what does this name mean?), Chibi**, Ms. Prodigy, shadowcat, Itsuko-chan, dark ninja neko** and last but not the least **Kodachi**

**Thank you LOTS! **


	10. White Christmas part 1

**WHITE CHRISTMAS part1**

Late afternoon winds in mid-December were always too damn cold. He was sure it would really be snowing soon. Snow always held a special meaning for him not because it has the same elements as the weapon he was destined to hold but because of a courageous yet gentle woman who has always been a permanent resident in his heart. She passed away though, and the only strong memory he has was how she always enjoyed the first snowflakes of the season. Her eyes would sparkle at the pure white spectacle. _It's like sugar plum fairies dancing in the air without a care in the world. _She would say. He clenched his fist. He wanted to protect her so much but it the end it was him who was saved by her own bloody hands.

"Tokiya-kun?" the ensui user paused from his wonderings to seek the source. He knew who that voiced belonged to. He waited for the healer to catch up.

Yanagi ran towards him, her breath came in puffs due to the cold.

"What is it Yanagi-san?" He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier." Her face was rosy although he could not tell if it was because of the weather.

"It was nothing. You were carrying to many books. I was glad to help."

"Um…yes…well." She tried to start.

"Come to think of it isn't Recca supposed to help you with those?"

"Oh, about Recca." She paused then. "He was feeling a little gloomy lately but I'm sure he will be just fine." The chocolate haired girl smiled.

"Yanagi-san, I trusted him to take care of you but how can he if he cannot even take care of his own damn self." The girl tucked some stray strands behind her right ear. "Everyone has their bad days Tokiya-kun. I'm sure you have them too." Mikagami tucked the rest of her strand behind her other ear. Yanagi stared at her feet and lightly shivered.

"What's wrong?" he gently placed his thumb and index finger under her chin to lift her face up. He was not surprise when he saw tears falling down her cold cheeks. "I probably look like a crybaby but I'm really worried. I want to help him but the only ever use I can give is healing wounds. The heart is much harder to…" Mikagami grabbed her by the shoulders as gently as possible and pulled her in for a hug. "You have your own pains too princess even though you try to act strong. If your knight can't rescue you then perhaps your prince can." He heard her gasp and when he looked up at his surroundings he saw the cold white flakes falling down from the sky. His sister was right. It really looked like fairies performing a gently dance. He again returned his attention back to the girl. She was smiling. Just like her. She slowly turned towards him and with her face redder than before she said

"It's going to be a white Christmas after all." And she buried her face on his chest."

The irony….

………………………………..

They were already on the busy commercial streets. Lights and Christmas carols can be heard and seen miles away. It was a cheerful atmosphere despite the Christmas rush. The season can give that feeling of joy and sometimes when you know it's just around the corner despite the grueling task of gift shopping you can't help but have a light and happy feeling.

…Although not much can be said for the two males, traveling at an awkward pace.

It felt like there was a dark cloud hanging above them and a thick barrier preventing the Holliday aura from infecting them as well.

"It's alright to talk you know I'm not going to slice your head off. Geez this silence is killing me." Domon looked at his companion. Silence was far from it. The streets were bustling with sounds. He wanted Recca to accompany him with Christmas shopping. Asking Fuuko for help would just prove the fact that he had indeed forgotten to buy her a present. He looked at his friend who was silent as he ever seen him. His face was really devoid of emotion that it could rival a rock. 'Maybe I should have just asked him to go home.'

"I know it's stupid of me to ask you this but are you…"

"I'm fine." The flame caster cut him off. "You act as if I'm going to die any moment."

"But…" The taller man paused. What could he say that would not make the situation worst anyway? He was at loss for words. He decided to remain silent.

"It's ok. You don't need to make sure I'm fine." Recca started. "We came here to buy presents and that is what exactly what we came here to do." Recca folded his arms behind his head. "Christmas will come before we know it and I don't want to celebrate it empty handed." He grinned. "Plus I don't want to get beaten to a pulp by Fuuko. And besides…" he turned to give a mischievous smile at the giant. "I was not exactly dumped you know."

………………………………………

"_Did you find him?" _

"_Yes though I was not allowed to meet with him. For his protection they say."_

"_Buy him off."_

"_That might raise a lot of suspicion sir."_

"_We need the kid. I think he knows where Kurei is. He is the only one who would willingly help that filth. Who is in charges of that stupid case?"_

"_He said his name was Takehiko Asato."_

There was a slight pause then…

"_I see. I want you to find out where his staying on the Holidays."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_You're very useful. Looks like that so called blacksmith has his uses."_

Raiha placed the phone down. He was in a hotel room and the lights were out though his madougu, Raijin shone an eerie glow.

……………………...

Having to experience the holiday season at a public plaza was something he never knew he's missed. Her adoptive mother took him at this exactly same spot when he was young before that evil man found out he could cast flames. At first the actual thought of going here seemed like a crazy idea. The people after him were obviously on the move and he needed to be extra cautious. He was worried about Kaoru but he knew that the boy took his instructions seriously to go straight home when he called that he might come home late and a promised present for Christmas. He blew warm air to his cold hands. The snowfall was light. Not enough to cause danger. It was perfect atmosphere for the holidays.

It would not hurt to buy presents. He actually found himself wanting to. The people at the station, Yoshino-san, Takehiko-san, Kaoru, Recca…. Recca. He stopped in mid stride causing the person behind to bump into him.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright." The stranger said and then added happily a "Merry Christmas."

Would Recca want a present from him? He wanted to but would his brother accept it after what he had done? Nevertheless he would try. He spent a reasonable amount of time with Recca to know what the latter likes. But he wanted to give something special to him for all that he had done. What can he find in this pace at such short amount of time?

Then as if guided buy fate herself something caught his eye on the store window.

………………………………..

Recca and Domon sat on the park bench with a warm hot chocolate on their hand and a couple of bags, evidence of their exhausting trip. Domon stared at his friend. 'He seemed to be in a lighter mood. I guess the buying of gifts thing took over his mind.' He thought.

"So…" the larger man started "I hope that you got everything you need co'z my feet are killing me man.

Recca laughed. "Unfortunately not, I still have one more present to find." He said with a gentle smile and this got his friends curiosity.

"We have been to almost every shop here. This person must be really hard to please."

"No he isn't but still I would like to give this person something special." Recca's hold on his cup tightened. "You can go home ahead if you like. You're mom's gonna kill you if you stayed any later."

The other shivered. "Don't remind me." Domon finished the last contents of his cup and threw it in the bin. "Sorry about this man but I do gotta go."

"Not a problem." Recca assured and he waved his friend goodbye. Domon picked his bags u and went home. Not long after Recca gathered his things and walked alongside the shops.

He wanted to buy something for his brother. Despite their unsteady situation he was still determined to give a gift for his brother. He found himself in front of a familiar shop. He grinned at entered.

"Welcome to…Oh Recca-kun." Recca was immediately encircled in a hug by the manager Yoshino. "Here I was thinking you forgot about me."

"I'm sorry Yoshino-san." He smiled sheepishly. "Enough of that what brings you here?"

"I was having a little difficulty for my brother's present. I was wondering if you have an idea since he shops here often." He blushed at the woman's grinning face. "How cute. But I'm sure you want something unique huh?" the teen nodded.

"Kurei is a bit difficult. He has no interest in material things." She tapped her cheek in thought. "Hmm. You could get him something to remind him of you. That always works."

"Um…I really don't know."

"Well you're free to browse maybe you'll find something that captures your eye." She said with a glitter in her eyes.

Recca took his time to explore the shop. It hadn't change much since he has last been here but he still looked around. She was right though. What could he possibly get Kurei when the man didn't show much interest in anything? He sighed. He walked towards the loveseat to think when something caught his attention. He slowly went towards it.

Behind the jewelry section was a pendant and a chain. It was a carved black marble that had a very odd but familiar shape. Pieces of platinum metal were holding it together and some dents. Marbled are very hard to shape especially if it is in small pieces this guy must be really good. It looked incomplete however, like a piece of a puzzle and its true form could only be seen when the pieces are put together.

"Caught your eye?" Recca almost jumped out of his skin in surprised. "Yoshino-san when you got this?" he pointed to the displayed item.

"That? Oh A man brought it here this morning. He asked if I could sell this piece. It seemed odd though because he only brought one item. But he did tell a very interesting story about it."

"A story?" this got Recca's curiosity.

"He came here and told me if I could sell it to the first person who got attracted to it."

"Why is that?"

"He said that he is a traveling craftsman but besides that has a passion for fate itself. And here's the interesting part. He said that he only made two of this pendants one in white marble and the other in black. He entrusted the pendant to me for some odd reason and the other one in another shop. When I ask why he just smiled and said it was interesting that some things are meant to be."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. But since I haven't been able to sell this thing I guess I got played."

"Could I buy it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah I guess but I don't know why you would want it. It's just plane weird if you ask me though the craftsmanship is almost impossibly good." She took out a key to the glass display and pulled out the pendant chain. "It 12,000 yen the chain included."

"That's pricey."

"Well excuse me for earning a living." She joked. Recca sighed. To be honest he did not have that much amount of money left but he really wanted the pendant it was almost like it was calling out to him. He sighed and Yoshino did not miss the gesture.

"Are you buying this for your niisan? How cute!" She grinned and Recca could not help but blush. 'Damn that woman and why am I BLUSHING!' Did he really plan to give this to Kurei? When he saw the pendant he just wanted to have it but he did not know why. He looked at it again and the pendant just lay there. Yes he did want it to give to him. He nodded his head slowly.

"I wish I had a cute little brother I would just melt in his cuteness." If Recca got any redder that this he was sure that he would end up shaming Rudolf.

"Tell you what I'll let you pay in installments and even give you a box to place it with."

"Tha-thank you!" He was not able to stop himself from hugging the woman. "Wow now. Don't get carried away."

"So-sorry." Yup Rudolf would be ashamed.

"Let me wrapped this up." Recca waited patiently for the parcel and when he got it he immediately placed it inside his coat pocket. "Well it was nice Recca-kun. Here let me accompany you outside."

Outside Recca and Yoshino took notice of the busy streets. "Hmm…Christmas is really just around the corner neh Recca-kun?" but the boy did not respond. Worried she took a glance at the younger only to find him staring at the direction of the café. She turned to look and could not help but smile. To shops away was Kurei though his face was covered with a scarf and sunglasses she could tell it was him right away. HE was holding a hot coffee on one hand and shopping bags on the other and he starred directly at…Recca? She could not tell from the glasses. Then she saw, no more like felt Recca trembling and unshed tears threatening to fall.

"Niisan."

TBC 

Hooray! Finished nyahaha cliffie. I'm sorry for the long wait and for the lack of review response but I will after I finish part two I promise! Also I am very sorry if you guys don't like **Mikagami** and **Yanagi's** moment. I guessed I should have asked you guys huh? That was very rude off me it's just that in the manga Mikagami really likes Yanagi and I need that part very much. But still thank you so much for reading and reviewing I will try much harder.

**Here prieview:**

_The older one wiped that tears cascading down the others soft cheek. He did not like to see this person cry it was like a stab to the heart only worse because you cannot die instantly because of it. He wanted his smile. "Spend Christmas with me Recca."_


	11. white Christmas part2

Fluff warning. OMG! O.O. what am I writing! I'm turning into a mushy sugar coated um….er…thing…wow that didn't sound right. WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

I just finished the first chapter in my other fic would you guys be so kind and tell me how it is? I've been having second thoughts about it.

Oooooh I also made a Kurei/Recca forum. Geeze how obsessed can I get hehe

Disclaimer: not mine. Clear enough? (shivers) I hope so.

**White Christmas Part2**

How Ironic the human psyche is. He would wish with all his might in hopes of seeing that one person and when he sees him his rooted to the ground. Your legs weigh like a ton; fingers sweaty but at the same time freezing. You want to say a thousand things but your tongue is tied refusing to cooperate in uttering even a single syllable. Your thoughts run a thousand miles per second and you become lost in it's chaotic pace.

'Why the hell are you just standing there?' He was startled but at the same time grateful that his mind was finally able to reach a solid sentence. He still could not move though.

"My you look dashing this evening." Yoshino's voice unknowingly broke the thick wall of awkwardness.

The said person slowly made his way towards them he gave a curt "Thank you" though his eyes never left Recca's. Their gazes held for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours.

A loud thud was heard and before Yoshino even had time to blink; the younger of the brothers was already latched on the elder like his life depended on it. Shopping items was thoughtlessly dropped onto the floor.

'What happened between those two?' she wondered but quickly decided that questions were best asked later.

Recca buried his face on his brother's chest. His hands desperately fisted Kurei's coat feeling that if he would let go his brother would leave him alone again. Recca mentally laughed. Not long ago he did not want anything to do with the other flame caster let alone be able to stand being near him and there he was crying and clinging anxiously to his brother like a lifeline. A sigh escaped his lips when he his brother brushed his locks.

Kurei was at lost for words. He deliberately distanced himself from the younger to at least attempt to return his brother's life back to normal before he intruded in his life. He wanted him to be happy even though he would not be a part of it. But more than that, he wanted to protect Recca from the danger he was sure will find him soon.

'_It's amazing isn't it? How easily the brotherly instincts kick in.'_

Kurei found himself recalling Kagero's words to him when he just finished scolding Recca for forgetting his assignment again. Yes it was astonishing how he suddenly wanted to protect Recca from the world. A sobbed escaped from the smaller male.

"Shh. It's alright." He cooed. "I'm here." He reassured. Kurei looked up to see Yoshino with a concerned look on her face and holding Recca's forgotten belongings. He offered a silent apology and Yoshino nodded in understanding. "Recca, you're making Yoshino-san carry your things." The said boy loosened his grip and slowly turned towards the woman.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-san." He started but he still did not move an inch away from his brother. The woman smiled. "It's alright Recca-kun." She walked towards them and handed the teen his things. "It's getting awfully cold tonight." She stated. "Why don't the both of you go home it's been a long day." Both raven haired males nodded.

As soon as Recca took the bags from Yoshino he quickly joined his brother's right hand with his left and she could not help but be amused on how childish he acted and the older of the two did not seem to mind. She silently watched them walk away from her shop.

…………………………………………………………………

They reached the park near Kurei's apartment when Recca suddenly stopped effectively halting Kurei's steps. "I'm sorry." The teen whispered. Kurei chose to remain silent. "I know I probably look like the most pathetic person in the world but…" Recca took a deep breath. "I actually did try to handle the situation better but when I saw Yanagi and Mikagami hugging each other..." Recca held back a sobbed. "I was suppose to feel jealous right? She's my hime and I just allowed someone to take her away from me that easily. I didn't stop them didn't even attempt to and it hurt. I don't know why but I know I felt very lonely. Please…" Tears were once again poured from Recca's eyes. "Don't leave me again."

The older one wiped that tears cascading down the others soft cheek. He did not like to see this person cry it was like a stab to the heart only worse because you cannot die instantly because of it. He wanted his smile. "Spend Christmas with me Recca."

That phrase alone made the teen's world that much lighter. This time he took it was Kurei that took Recca into his arms and held him there. Of course that caught Recca by surprise.

"Niisan?" he asked.

Kurei pulled away slightly to stare at his brother. It was cold. White puffy breaths were being exhaled by the younger. His eyes were glassy form his recent escapade. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and he looked adorable…_wait. Adorable? Where did that come from?' _He thought. He must have spaced out for too long because Recca started to grab his attention.

"Is something wrong?" Recca stared at him with a confused expression. '_Okay. So he did look cute' _The older admitted.

"No. everything is right." He smiled at the shorter male. He placed his hands on each side of Recca's cheeks and lightly kissed him on the nose. This made the other blush beet red much to the older one's amusement.

"Kaoru's probably waiting for me. He knows I am going to be late but I don't want him to wait that long. It is Christmas eve after all." He took Recca's hand and went on their way home.

………………………………….

Tomorrow was a holiday and so the Kougan Anko user used this opportunity to play video games. He turned the TV and to his astonishment the PS2 on. He had yet to ask Kurei why he even had a gaming console with him.

Three hours went unnoticed by the young teen and before he realized it Kurei was already unlocking the front door. He immediately dropped the controller to greet the man.

"Okaeri…" he began but paused he saw the person standing behind Kurei. "You! What the hell are you doing here you stupid looking dork!"

"Nice to see you again brat, I see being with niisan didn't chance your ratty personality." The other replied.

"Why you!" Kurei barely had enough time to step aside as the brunette launched onto his younger brother. He massaged his temples and vaguely wondered if he was to spend the rest of his remaining life like this.

"LET GO YOU JERK." Kurei opened his eyes just in time to see Kaoru in a headlock courtesy of Recca and giving him a noogie. "You started it GAKI!." the other grinned. "OW! HEY!" the momentary victory as gone when so-called brat manage to pull his attacker's hair.

Kurei could feel a nerve throbbing. He coughed to try and gain their attention but the noise level was just too great. He flinched when both boys barely missed the vase. _Screw this._ He thought. _He was not a ninja for nothing._ And before the two knew what even hit them matching bumps were suddenly placed on their head.

"Ow." They both moaned. They turned to look at the eldest in the room retreating to the kitchenette with the take out food he bought. "Kaoru set the table. Recca call your house to let them no you're here." He calmly said. Both boys silently followed. After all a serious Kurei is a very scary one.

Dinner was done in silence. Recca and Kaoru were sneaking raspberries at each other as they ate but of course Kurei noticed it he just decided to ignore it as he once in a while took a glimpse on his case documents.

"Oh that reminds me." Kaoru was startled by Recca's sudden outburst that he began to choke on a pork cutlet. "Okasan said that she wants us to spend Christmas at dad's home."

"I'm assuming we need to go there early you want to help your mother cook." The pale one stated without looking up. Recca nodded shyly.

"Hey hold on a minute. Kurei-niisan how come you know Recca's family? And how come you two are not even close to killing each other."

"Ah. I forgot to tell you Recca and his family helped me start over again I owe them very much."

"Huh."

"I will tell you another time."

"Okay. But I'm not coming if the dork's cooking. The meal would probably end up poison!" the teen exclaimed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I can…" there was a hesitation. "…I can…er…that is…" the younger raven haired male started to fidget. Kurei started to suppress the laughter that wanted to come out of his mouth. '_Recca's shy. He doesn't want anyone to know he can cook. How cute. His cheeks turns a nice shade of pink and his lips pout whenever he feels embarrassed he looks pretty….WOW! RED LIGHT THERE PEOPLE! Cute is acceptable adorable yeah ok but pretty? What the hell's wrong with you Kurei?' _

"Oh come on I don't have all day." Kaoru stopped Kurei's inner musings with his whine. He then smirked at his otouto. "Recca can actually cook pretty well I should say in fact he loves to cook probably as much as he likes ninja stuff. He's just shy to let anyone know." Kurei's compliment or to Recca's opinion, teasing caused him to fiddle the hem of his shirt rather nervously.

"Really. That's weird. Why the hell would you want that? Are you planning to be a housewife or something?" Kaoru teased. Recca's faced rivaled a tomato but he did not understand why there was a light stain of blush on Kurei's cheeks.

"Aw, shaddap! What century are you living in gaki. As far as I know guys have a right to cook just as much as girl can."

"Yeah yeah." The child waved off. "So why are you blushing."

"I…um…well."

Kurei decided to intervene before Recca could actually melt from embarrassment "Kaoru I got you a present." At it worked. Kaoru happily hopped over to Kurei and grabbed the gift.

"Cool. I've been eyeing this thing but I didn't have the cash to back it up." It was an IQ puzzle collection. "Since niisan is giving his I might as well give mine." Recca held a PS2 cd.

"Wild Arms Alter Code: F?"

"Yeah and if that game doesn't squeezed the brain out of you I don't know what will."

"Thank you." was Kaoru's sincerest reply. He rarely received gifts in fact he barely remembered when he last gotten one.

"Don't mention it and I mean it. So…um…" he tried to say but.

"I'll give yours on exactly Christmas eve that is if you're a good boy."

"Wha…what?" the other stuttered. The older just smirks. "Both of you get ready for bed."

…………………………………………………………………………

At around ten in the evening the three males were having already bathed and dressed for bed. There was a slight trouble regarding the sleeping arrangements. Kurei insisted that he should take the futon while the two take the bed. Kaoru claimed that he'd sooner kiss a rat than sleep beside Recca but shuts up when Kurei's calm voiced proclaimed that it could be arranged. Then there was the fact that Kaoru complained that it was too early to sleep but that did not cause trouble since the brat actually fell fast asleep as soon as his head his the pillow.

Which left the two brother's awake. It was 5 minutes before midnight. Kaoru was fast asleep. The older male was staring out the window when he heard the other approach him.

"Here it's five minutes to Christmas and I wanted to give you this." He handed Kurei the package. He stared at the parcel for the longest time before he took it from Recca's hands He then silently went to retrieve a similar looking resent from his coat pocket.

"Here." He offered. Recca smiled. "Why don't we open it at exactly midnight?" he suggested

"It is midnight." The older stated.

"Oh…" both males felt nervous. They took a deep breath and gently unwrapped the presents open. Both gasp in surprise when they saw similar looking pendant dangling from their hand, a black, and a white one.

Both of them were to shock to respond until Recca burst into a fit of giggles and Kurei could only stare in question. "It's funny really. Yoshino-san told me that a jeweler came by the shop and asked her to sell this pendant to the first person who got attracted to it. He only made two and placed the other in another shop. I want to say this is plain weird but…it's right in front of me so… " The Recca babbling again.

"A jeweler who has a certain interest in fate." He cut the younger.

"Yeah…wait how did you know that?"

"The clerk from where I bought is said that to me. In fact he said I was the only person who took a second glance at it." Both held the pedants beside each other. "It looks like you can attach the two together." Kurei grabbed the white marble pendant from Recca and attached the two together.

"Impossible." Kurei stated. Both pendants formed the Hokage clan's symbol. Recca grabbed the combined jewelries and inspected it. "Is it a Mandougu?"

"If it is I never seen nor heard of them further more I sense nothing in it. But I find it hard to be a coincidence."

"Can I still keep it then? It's actually the first present you gave me and I want to keep it." He stared at his niisan with hopeful eyes. How could the older resist? He separated the two pendants and placed the white one around Recca's neck. "I would like to keep mine as well. Now go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow."

Recca smiled and Kurei suddenly felt that somehow that was actually the best present he got. "Thank you niisan!" He gave his brother a hug and kissed his cheek and with tired eyes still shinning with happiness he tucked himself beside Kaoru.

Correction. The latter was actually the best one. He held his still warm cheek a little longer and went to lay down the futon.

TBC

I FINISHED! LOOKIE ALL THE MUSH….hehe I'm hitting close to home with the kisses neh it wont be long till they reach the….WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAaaaaaaaarghcoughcough (chokes on own saliva) o.O do you guys hate it like it?

IF you guys know **Wild Arms Alter Code F **than you have an pretty good idea how unbelievable hard it is not the boss put the dungeons itself I mean COME ON! I'm not a strong believer of using a game walkthrough but holy hell that game actually had me crying in frustration. Give me a feed back co'z honestly I haven't written anything beyond her because I got a writers block…WAH!

**Anyway I would like to thank the following people!**

**Aoi-sama:** Thank you so much! I hoe you like this chappie! Is it not cute enough! (blink blink)

**Tsuzuki Yuki:** YEY another chapter done thank you for reading the story and reading my other fics too. I found a new purpose in life and that is spreading the fandom!

**Silent Sage**: I actually don't like Tokiya/Yanagi couple but in the manga Tokiya does show some signs. Er…I'm not helping myself. As for Raiha he's like that co'z…hehe it's a secret.

Makkura Arashi: sorry for the late updates but I am fairly glad you still read this fic.

Kag321: OW. I get it now. I always thought it was a key combination o.O sorry!

Kodachi: Thank you! I like my story to though I'm not that good of a writer. But hey love your own right?

To all of you readers and reviewers. Thanks you (bows) I greatly appreciate the time.


	12. New Year Is a New Beginning

**Author's notes: **New year is very different in Japan. I was actually quite surprise how they take it so seriously I didn't know half of the things I joined there. AGH I could even barely walk with the clothes. My grandma really takes that New Year tradition so seriously. I think I'm doing this a little seriously too.I'm not trying to be a know-it-all so if something is wrong please tell me I don't mean to offend anyone. I just base this on only 2 years of experiencing this holiday so sorry. BUT I DID ENJOY IT HEHE!.

**Akemashite** **Omedetou: **er.. happy new year

**Shimenawa: **a sacred rope made of straw on which zig-zag strips of paper have been hung. placed above the front entrance in order to prevent "evil spirits" from entering the house.

**Susuharai: ** I thinks it's the same as spring cleaning…you just do it before the start of new year.

**Otoshidama: **the red envelope given by the gods! Woohoo MONEY!

**Kimono:** do I really need to explain these hard to move in things! but still beautiful.

**Kadomatsu: **(pine branches)

**Toshi-koshi** **soba (new year's soba): **We eat it just before midnight. At midnight gongs at local temples are rung 108 times, once to eliminate each type of greed, and is broadcast throughout Japan.

**O-zoni : **sticky rice cake served in a bonito based broth soup.

**Osechi-ryori** **Dishes:** this is usually serves every New Year. As a tradition. The food last for days since the shops are closed for a long time. Also the food represent health, life you know the usually new year stuff. It really takes quite a long time to make. Most of the food contains this in the menu:

**Ebi-no-saka-mushi**(sake steamed shrimp), **Date-maki**(rolled sweet omelet), **Kazunoko**(herring roe), **Kinpira** **Gobo**(braised burdock strips), **Kobu--maki** (rolled kelp with fish), **Kurikinton**(sweet mashed sweet potato with chestnuts), **Kuro-mame**(sweet black beans), **Namasu**(daikon and carrot pickles), **Nimono**(simmered dish) with **gobo** (burdock root), **satoimo** (taro), carrot, shiitake mushroom, Pink and white **kamaboko**(fish paste loaf), **Tai-no-shio-yaki**(grill sea bream), **Tazukuri(**teriyaki small dried sardines) **DANG IT NOW I'M HUNGRY.**

**New Year Is A New Beginning. (part one)**

He never thought that he would once again return to this old house that contains more than four hundred years of his families history. He thought that His faithful meeting with Recca in his ill state was the last time he would set foot it yet here he is know face to face with it again. It did not exactly give Kurei the happiest memories. He cringed at the thought. He did not get to really take a good look at the structure the last time he was here. This family heirloom grew fragile over time. Centuries ago he could recall the house as a symbol of power. The elders would hold meetings in it. He could not recall any day memories of it. It had always been a dark and serious house. He remembered that the property had a bloody sent probably because of the war. People were always in constant battles even among themselves. He mentally shivered when he imagined the councilmen's eyes staring coldly at him as if he wasn't even human.

Looking at present, He felt that the house seemed homier right now. Centuries did a number on it so it wasn't a surprise when He and Recca decided to come on the 28th and to a traditional Susuharai and fixed the house. Still, the place seemed livelier than ever before. He was not sure if it was because of the people living in it or the New Year's atmosphere the house was currently set up in.

"Kurei-kun, could you help me with these boxes?" Kurei was brought out of his reminiscing when Yoshino asked for help with the other decorations.

"Thank you dear."

"No. Thank you for accepting our invitation Yoshino-san." He replied. The woman just smiled. "It is a pleasure. Are Recca-kun's friends arriving soon?" the question made Kurei stiff. _That's right, His brother's friends were invited too._

_During the late Christmas dinner they had in the Hanabishi residence…._

_The three males stood in front of Recca's house where his foster father stood already waiting for them. "It's about time. Took you brats long enough. Your mother's waiting at the back." He throws Recca a pink apron with a 'Kawai Wife' printed on it. Kurei managed to control his amused reaction but the other two were laughing their heads off. "What the Hell!" the younger flame caster protested. _

_A few hours later the small group sat around the table. Hanabishi-san, Kaoru and Kurei were all staring at the decorative table ad the large sushi platter in the middle of it. "WOW." the Kougen Anki user stared at magnificent display before him. "It looks like these came from a very expensive sushi house. It must have caused a lot." The shadow lady giggled at the almost drooling child. "It's homemade."_

"_Really! You sure know how to make meals Kagero-san." The child replied. "Thank You though I believe Recca is the one you should be complimenting."_

"_Huh Why?"_

"_I only made the rice and the sweet eggs. It was Recca who beautifully cut the fish. He used to work in a sushi shop." Kaoru glanced at Recca who was put aside his apron. "Why'd he quit? He poisoned someone with a blow fish?"_

"_Teme! I did not! The owner needed a fulltime worker and I can't work fulltime." Recca defended as he took a seat between Kurei and his mother. "It looks suspicious, especially since you made it. Right Kurei-ni?" Recca turned to Kurei. His brother rarely complimented him with his cooking, though he always finish them but he would always point out to him if he did like how he made a dish. He was not a professional sushi chef but h gave it the bet he got. He bit his lower lip in anticipation. Why did his brother's opinion mattered to him the most? It was like instinctively he did not want to disappoint the other. _

_Kurei watched his brother anxiously waiting for them to take a bite. He somehow figured that Kaoru was not touching the dish without someone going at it first. He took the chopsticks and placed an anago sushi on his plate. He then dipped it in wasabe soy sauce. He murmured a quick "Itadakimasu" and ate._

_Recca was waiting for his brother to talk but he only received silence in reply. He let out a disappointed sigh but paused when he saw Kurei picked another ebi shushi. He couldn't help but smile Kurei is eating it. not soon after everyone was eating._

"_Recca." His mother suddenly interrupted. "You're friends were looking for you again. Dear they are just worried about you." Kaoru and Recca stiffened at this._

"_Kagero-san." Kurei who was silent the whole time called for the shadow lady's attention. "We are celebrating New Years together are we not?" The woman nodded. " The hidden house would be a nice place. I may invite Yoshino-san and Recca could invite his friends." Everyone stared at him in shock but Kurei did not keep eye contact with anyone._

"_Niisan what are you thinking!" Recca protested._

"_I Think it I best for us to face this matter in a controlled environment. We will finally know if I am to be accepted or not and a chance to remove that spaced out look in your eyes." He said with a light blush staining his cheeks._

"We have at least six hours before they arrive. They might arrive a little early but it is still enough time." Kurei placed the box beside the other's filled with Kadomatsu Decorations.

"Kurei-san, can you lend a hand with assembling the chairs and tables. Kogenai-kun can help Yoshino with the decors." The older Hanabishi called out. Kurei nodded and walked towards the area."

"Ora. You guys are working very hard the place looks wonderful. Even for a small party." Kagero greets as she made her entrance carrying the finished O-zoni Dishes with Recca following behind.

"Thank you for coming." She added as she saw Yoshino arranging the lanterns.

"I'm glad I did. I am looking forward to dinner." She stares at the dishes and so as everyone else. "Oh, I better get started with the rest. Recca do you still want to learn how to make the Toshi-koshi soba or are you going to help them outside." Recca stood there looking confused as he was about to place the Shimenawa above the door. "Um…"

"Go help your mother Recca. We'll be fine here." Kurei did not look at Recca when he said this; instead he concentrated on assembling the outdoor table.

"That's right Recca-neechan. Please help in the kitchen like a good little daughter." Kaoru teased as he laughed hard. However it was short lived as he barely avoided a peeling knife thrown his way.

"The Hell!"

"Oops. It slipped." Recca smirked.

"Like hell it slipped. You were trying to kill me. MURDERER!" Kaoru grabbed the temporarily forgotten knife from the ground and started thrusting it towards Recca. "Hold still so I could properly transform that ugly pants of your into a skirt." The group stared at the two bickering boys. To some they might look like they were in a duel to the death mood but with the young flame wielders teasing smirk and the weapon specialist's goofy laughter you would think otherwise.

"Hmm…" Yoshino took a glance at the dishes set on the table. "Eh. Kagero-san that's a large amount of Osechi-ryori dishes! It must have taken a while to make." The lady complimented. "Thank You. I had help lot's of help." She turned toward the group of males busy with fixing the place. She got a box and went toward Kurei.

Everything was outside was prepared. Kagero was almost done with the rice cakes and the soba. Recca's father was strategically arranging the fireworks facing the Cliffside. Yoshino and Kurei finished decorating the place.

"Those who are finished should take a nice bath." The short ebony haired woman suggested from the kitchen as she was finishing the soba.

"Ah Kurei-kun." the woman called.

"What is it Yoshino-san?"

"Here." She gave a beautifully wrapped box to Kurei.

Kurei sighed. "Yoshino-san you not need to trouble yourself with these things."

"It is nothing. But It's really not from me." This got the young man's attention. "She wanted to give you a present. She misses you a lot and is very worried about you. She hopped that you would be able to see each other soon."

Kurei gently grasped the box from the woman. He glided his fingers toward the smoothed ribbon with a look of longing on his face. "ka'san." He whispered. Gently, he unwrapped the box and gasp when he saw a black colored kimono with white lining flames printed on the sleeves and bottom part.

"Hmm. I think you will look good in it." Kurei lightly blushed at the woman's comment. "And so…" He picks up another two boxes. "Now I would really like to see how Kaoru-kun and Recca-chan would look in these." She crackled as she went towards the two mentioned boys. Kurei didn't miss the emphasis on his brother's suffix but decided that women will never let any men understand their state of sanity and he never wanted to find out.

…………………………………………

Fuuko glanced at her watched and sighed. Two hour's before they arrived. "I didn't expect Recca to invite us." She positioned Ganko's head in a more comfortable position. "Come to think of it…" She paused as she tucked a lock of the child's hair behind her ear. " He seemed to more distant ever since the day before Christmas.

Domon suddenly fidgeted. "What's wrong?" She asked the large man.

"It's nothing." He quickly replied and unconsciously glanced towards the two seating on the other side of the train. If the Fujin user took notice of this she did not show it.

"Mikagami-san. The gentle girl called. The man beside him who was distracted by the outside view faced the source of the voice. "I hope Recca-kun would feel better when he sees us." She said it a hopeful tone and the boy beside her could not help but smile. He grabbed her hand and held it gently on his own. "Mikagami-san." She gently pried her hand of his grasp. "I really want to help Recca. He seemed very troubled. He is always there when I need him and this time I want to return the favor." Tokiya knew that the girl was determined. She was always trying to put others before her. He turned again towards the window. He did not want to see the girl's face. He did not want to know her reaction if he told her what Recca's faced looked like when he saw them the day before Christmas.

………………………

Kurei sat fully dressed in his new black kimono beside the pole supporting the house. He played with his sleeves in deep thought. He haven't heard from his mother for a very long time and he was definitely very anxious to meet her but he had to carry on if he didn't want her in danger. He knew that here mother is being guarded well by her relatives from what the chief told him. He also knew that if he made any moves to meet her she could be in danger. He glanced at his watch. Any moment now Recca's friends will arrive.

"Are you feeling nervous?" a small figure sat beside him.

"Kaoru. You're done with your bath?" He looks at him from head to foot. He could not help but comment. "You look distinguished." The brown haired boy blushed. "Yeah, well it's the idiot's turn in the bath I bet he looks more stupid."

"Aa…" there was again silence. Kaoru suddenly hands the older one a face towel. "Don't worry Kurei-niisan. Everyone in this house won't let anything bad happen to you. So you can stop hiding now, even if it's just for today." Kurei looked at his foster brother for a moment before he smiled and grabbed the small towel and wiped all the cover up on his face.

Silently the two stared at the placed the worked hard to fix for the party.

Tbc 

YES finished! Was it crappy (hides) I sorry! Like I said in my other fic. I was held up co'z I'm graduating this summer and I needed to file my own grades and papers…stuff like that. I also found a new job as a lay out artist so there. Lame excuse….ok (grumbles)

I only went to Japan twice during new year season please tell me if I did something wrong. My grandma helped me a little.

**Next chappie preview.**

_Kurei could not hold his gasp when he saw the figure that was shyly hiding away from their view. He did not know what possessed Yoshino to make him wear it but he sure as hell not complaining. He could not stop the intense heat forming on his cheeks._

Sa… I wonder who that person is…teehee.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE continue your support and bare with me since it really helps me on what to write thank you very much…

**keele-cray: **Thank you very much for your overflowing reviews you pushed me to write another chapter as soon as I can and set it on my to-do-list thank you.

**Box Queen**: I did update I'm sorry that it did not come out as soon as possible

**Hiei0021:** I wish too. Sadly there isn't enough dang it! but I am open for suggestion about this pairing. Heck I always am!

**Black Widows**: o.O another expectation down the dumps. I'm sorry I'm sorry though the next chapter will come sooner

**Aoi-sama:** Thank you. It's cute o.O I actually needed to drown myself in sugar to make that scene not to mention I was blushing like mad. Geeze if I'm like this when they are just fluffing arroung what more if….(nosebleeds)

**Makkura** **Arashi: **um….i don't know why I would think other wise…o.O waaaaah but I'm still so happy.

**Silent Sage: **err…your review gave me lot's of ideas…WOW BAD THOUGHTS! Um as for Raiha…you'll just have to keep a close eye out for him.

**Tsuzuki Yuki: **wah thank you for reviewing my fics. They mean a lot. And it adds a smile to my day

**Kag321:** er…nOoooooo don't die! Please leave I like you and your er…name!

Thanks everyone I was shocked at the number of hits I received…or maybe it's just me reading my fic all over again to check for errors I don't even have time to correct waaah


	13. onehundred eight bells

Recca tried to relax himself with a hot bath. The keyword was tried. He could not stop his hand from shivering. It was obviously not from the cold but the tension he was feeling. His friends would be arriving very soon. He thought. The fear was there. What would his friends do when they see the very man who not long ago happily volunteered to eliminate him of his existence and that happened more than four centuries ago? Recca absently placed the palm of his hand on his scarred cheek. He remembered. He did not know that it was his brother but the pain of the rusted blade that was suppose to be aimed at his heart surfaces in his dreams. He relaxed his head on the edge of the tub.

Those eyes…

He had nightmares with his brother's eye's starring coldly at him. It was far worst that the monsters his adoptive father use to scare him with. Now his whole body was shaking. Despite the hot bath he wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He imagined a child-like Kurei staring at him but this time it was not the usual eyes that could kill. It was sad, hurt, and very lonely. Recca began to think. If he was not born would his brother's eyes been different? He has never seen Kurei's eyes shine like his friends did. Even Tokiya's eyes started to melt, slowly finding his happiness. For the first time in his life Recca felt a pang of guilt by his existence. If he did not exist then his brother could have had a life that he most definitely deserves and a true smile would adorn his face. Recca grabbed the pendant hanging off his neck. He never removed it ever since his brother placed it on his neck. He stared at the pendant's intricate design.

_I do not like his first's wife's arrogance…_

_Reina_ _is a threat to us. She is planning to take over our clan and is using her son as her instrument…_

_Look at his cold and indifferent face no doubt he will turn out like his wretched mother…_

_The dark flame! A Demon's spawn…_

_Kurei is the damned child he is the one that should be killed!..._

Recca did not notice the water's temperature drop. All he could feel was the burning sensation the marked names on both of his arms made and his struggle for breath. His vision was getting hazy.

"Recca-kun." a soft knock echoed inside the bath. "You've been there an awful long time are you alright?" Yoshino's voiced brought Recca out from his thoughts.

"Yes. I'm almost finished. I'm sorry for making you worry." His voice was a little hoarse but the woman did not seem to bother with the change. Her silhouette from the thin paper walls nodded in acceptance. He waited for the figure to disappear completely before releasing a sigh. What happened, he thought. He noticed how his hand was still on the chain necklace that were minutes ago tightening his neck.

………………………..

"What are you doing?" the shadow lady approached the giggling store manager. "I'm preparing Recca-chan's clothes." Kagero transferred her attention to the fabrics that innocently lay on the bed. Her eyes bulged. "A-ano… Yoshino-san aren't those…" she stuttered and could not finish her sentence.

"I have been dreaming of this day ever since I found out that his waistline is slimmer then our female endorser." She crackled. "Demo, Yoshino-san that dressed is designed not to show the curves of the body so it would be of no use." She tried to explain to the other woman. "Oh come now, everyone knows the slimmer body shows the flow of this dress in a more exquisite way." She laughed clearly showing her playful side.

"What are you ladies talking about?" The two women stared at the freshly bathed teen wearing a white shirt and drawstring pants. "Speaking of…" Yoshino smiled sweetly at the teen, too sweetly in fact. "Recca-kun, you're finally finished. Come, come dear." She gestured the young male towards her. "You have to get ready."

Recca did not like how the woman looked. He imagined an evil witch that is all too willing to put a curse on him but Yoshino was not like that. _What happened to the sweet and carrying manager? Is she menopause? _He thought. But of course he could not say that out loud. He stared dumbfounded at the woman. And the woman stared right back. _What's with that look? It was like…_Then it suddenly hit him. Yoshino had the same glint in her eyes when she met Kurei for the first time when he needed some clothes.

_Oh no…_

He took a step back as the store manager took a side step showing the clothes laid out on the bed.

_Shit…_

"Saa, Recca-kun…" Recca turned to his mother, asking silently for help. She just looked at him with a sorry look on her face. _Is this because she knew not to interfere with the inevitable?_

"Now Recca-kun it's no use trying to stall." _How did she read his mind?_

"Now Yoshino-san, I'm sure we can come up with a better deal." The woman just grinned as she saw her little prey back up on the wall.

"No, please…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo…"

Outside the three males stiffened as the hair at the back of their necks stood from the horrifying scream.

"Do we even want to know what that is?" the senior Hanabishi stated. The other two quickly shook their head.

…………………..

"Argh. Why is their house so secluded?" The Fuujin user complained. "And why the hell do we have to wear kimonos?"

"Kagero-san said we should visit village temple at around ten in the evening for the bells and I heard that the festival there is so Cool…Woah." Yanagi almost lost her footing in her excitement if it wasn't for the ensui user. "Watch your footing I never worn one but I don't think that's the easiest dress to skip in." (A/N: you tell me.) Tokiya held on to the girl's waist a little longer than necessary which did not go unnoticed by the ring pierced man. Yanagi gently pried his hands of her before he changed the subject. "Fuuko you look nice in that dress, Dark purple is a nice color on you. Domon? Aren't you changing?"

"I will be much easier for me if I change in Kagero-san's house."

"Is this the passage way?" The youngest of them interrupted. "Yes we should go in." the rest nodded in agreement.

……………………...

The newly arrived guest could not help the sudden intake of breath. The house was different the last time they had been here. It was covered with New Year's ornaments. A shimenawa rope greeted the entrance door under it was the shadow lady herself in a black kimono with floral patterns holding a round paper fan. But that was not the reason why everyone gaped. Behind her was a male standing beside the rice paper door of the house entrance.

It was not hard to guess who this person was despite the lack of make-up and crimson leather that was replaced with the abundance of dark patterned cloths. His resemblance to its younger sibling will always be a dead give away even without the scar that flawed his face. He just stood there. His expression as always was withdrawn but his eyes were different it was not cold but empty and waiting for their reaction though he already expected what their motion would be.

"You bastard!" as expected the more emotional one will always act first. Fuuko snatched three ice picks from her kimono (where does she keep them) and positioned them in-between her fingers. "What the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch!" She launched the three picks at him. The other did not move a step away from his position instead grabbed the weapons projected towards him by their handles. Tokiya noticed that the man who he knew to be quite proud never even smirked despite his success in dodging the noisy brash female's attack. But what he did not notice was that the man already planted the weapons back, half a foot away the woman's feet which immediately send the large man charge his way towards the pale flame caster who was stepping out of the house.

Again the raven haired man did nothing but dodged the barbaric attacks that would no doubt crush any ordinary person. Domon was frustrated. He could not land a single blow on the scarred male. _What the hell was he doing here? Was this party a trap? How long had he been here? Now that the long haired teen thought about it Recca started acting strange for the past months. Sure he did not_ force the guy to spill but he knew that he was acting troubled even without asking.

Which brings back to the current situation…

"Fucking Bastard." Domon lunged a random maneuver towards his opponent.

_Domon you idiot…_

"Ugh…" Finally, a sound from the silent and 'unwelcome guest'. Tokiya felt Yanagi's hold on his arm, which he did not notice before it tightened. The man did not evade the larger man' attack instead he took it right on his face. It was unusual for this man to make this unnecessary mistake even Domon was surprised. The silent male took a glance back. Curious Tokiya took a glance only to see the innocently prepared dishes behind him.

He did not speak he still stood silently. This time Domon and Fuuko tried to attack at the same time and with Kurei giving no indication on avoiding the blows it was a sure hit if it not for the barrier that seemed to separate them.

"Madoka?" the ice user murmured. Recca's flame dragon did nothing but shield the dark flame caster.

"Stop." A familiar voice shouted. They all turned towards the house only to see an unfamiliar woman and not the voice they were expecting. Wait…who was the ebony haired person behind him. Recca?

"Come now Recca-chan why are so embarrassed especially when you were burning with zeal in defending your brother a while ago." The woman laughed.

"Stop it Yoshino-san." He tried to pry the woman's hand that insisted his movement towards the group.

Kurei could not hold his gasp when he saw the figure that was shyly hiding away from their view. He did not know what possessed Yoshino to make him wear it but he is sure as hell not complaining. He could not stop the intense heat forming on his cheeks.

Recca was wearing a simple light beige checked kimono bordered with circles. The garment under it was orange and it was held by a blacked striped obi. The left front part of his hair was pinned by two blue clips.

"Recca! Kurei turned you into a girl?" Domon exclaimed. The raven haired boy's face turned crimson you would think he will explode any minute. "HE did not you idiot. This woman..." He pointed at the lady with an innocent look. "…tried to make a living doll out of me."

"I'd say she'd finally put some fashion sense in you." Mikagami suddenly replied. "Shut Up, Ice boy."

"Well now that everyone's head is a little cooled off shall we head to the tables for some soba and talk like civilized people." Kagero suggested. Kaoru and Recca's father made their appearance but everyone else was reluctant to move. Recca slowly made his way towards his brother.

"Let's go niisan." Fuuko and the other newly arrived guess thought that nothing could shock them after the "Kurei is here" scene but it seemed that they were wrong yet again. It was a wonder none of them had a heart attack yet.

He grabbed his older brother's sleeve and pulled him inside but not without checking out his brother's clothes. "You looked distinguished" he teased the older one in a hushed voice.

Kurei pulled Recca towards him so that his lips were near Recca's ear. "You however look beautiful." Recca stiffened and Kurei almost bit his tongue with his unexpected retort. He wanted to taunt his brother back but his voice came out wrong even in his own ears.

His brother's husky voice traveled through Recca's spine and made him shiver. He turned bright red again and slowly faced his brother only to see a mocking smirk directed at him. He lightly punched the other flame caster's arm. "That's not even funny." He pouted but still pulled his brother inside dismissing the slight hurting of his chest. Everyone soon followed the two.

As everyone sat at the table Kagero began pouring the tea and serving the soba. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak first. Tokiya stared at the fidgeting kimono wearing boy who had his gaze stolen by the steaming soba. He sighed at the absurdity of the situation. "We'll first things first what are you doing here?" He was the one to break the silence as he was the only one who currently built up the guts to ask the seemingly stoic male.

"I was invited for the holidays." was the sarcastic reply.

"Why you…!" Yanagi pulled Fuuko's sleeve to calm her down. Recca gave his brother a disapproving look which the other ignored as he continued to sip his tea.

"Listen you jerk. Our friend didn't exactly walk in paradise for the past weeks and I know you got something to do with it." She knew he hit a nerve but she did not think he would see a look of regret on the dark male's eyes though it quickly disappeared. "Fuuko it's ok…" Recca replied.

"No it was not okay Recca." she snapped.

"Recca-kun." Yanagi spoke. "It really isn't fair for us you know. We were all worried about you. I just wished you trusted us a little more." Recca's eyes suddenly hardened. "So you can attempt to beat him to a pulp like you did moments before!" he yelled. Even Kurei was a bit taken back. "You want to know what happened!" he stared everyone down. "My brother, yeah that's right why are you all looking at me surprised! I found him on the street injured and treated him. I helped my own flesh and blood. Is that a crime? Why does he get blamed for everything? He just stood there awaiting your judgment and you didn't even notice that he did not make any moves to attack. I was the one who kept him from you. I was the reason that caused so much trouble. I was not even supposed to be born. I was the one that should be killed." Recca started to pull his hair that caused pain in his scalp when a hand grabbed his wrist and calmly said. "That is enough Recca." the younger one quickly relaxed with his brother's soothing tone.

"I apologize for my sarcasm. In truth I have no reason to offer why I'm here but I have so many reasons why I'm still here and some of them I would rather not discuss. Your trust is not my concern I already have both of my younger brothers'." He looked at Kaoru and Recca's face smiling at him as the others stared at him silently.

………………

Around ten the group went to the temple square where the festival was. They had planned to listen to the one hundred eight rings of the temple bells at midnight in the temple itself and watch the fireworks display. Recca was devastated to find out that Kurei had never been to a Japanese new year's festival before and insisted on bringing his brother to every booth. Ganko and Kaoru wanted to cause havoc inside the haunted house booth but they didn't say that. Yoshino, Kagero and Hanabishi-san decided to check the boutiques while Domon and Fuuko engaged in a friendly completion in the festival games. They all promise to meet at a certain place for the fireworks display after the bells.

"Mikagami-san." Yanagi and Tokiya were left walking along the booths alone. The others went their separate ways to check out the other booths. "Yes." He answered.

"Do you think we can trust Kurei?"

The ensui user gave a long paused then answered. "I don't think it is about weather we trust him or not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at them." He pointed the two raven haired males. Kurei made a disgusted face as Recca tried to shove pink cotton candy on his face. "Right now those two can't be separated even if you try placing a ten meter thick wall between them they'll just break it through."

"I don't understand. How do you know if Kurei is not here to hurt him?"

"I don't." he honestly replied. This did not ease the young healer's mind. "Yanagi I think this time you have to let him go. If you haven't notice he's slowly breaking your bonds. He's not your knight and shinning armor anymore."

"No." she cut off. "Recca had been there for me and I want to be there for him." She distanced herself from her companion and ran ahead.

_But he already found someone there for him princess and someone is already here for you too._

"How cute you're taking your sister out." The old lady greeted the two young raven heads. Recca tried to hold his blush while Kurei just snickered. "Yeah but he's my little brother."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that your kimono is just so lovely I automatically assumed…" the clerk tried to apologize.

"It's fine. I think our lady friend just got a little carried away this time." the woman gave a knowing smile. "Here." he handed them two paper windmills. "It's on the house."

"Thank you." They both bowed.

The brothers enjoyed the festival with the food, games, and souvenirs. They haven't even noticed that it was ten minutes to midnight until Yanagi spotted them and ask for their attention. "Kurei-san may I speak to Recca alone." Kurei gave a hard stare at the girl. He did not understand why but every time he saw this woman with Recca he felt something odd in his chest. He really wanted to say no but he found no reason not to so he reluctantly nodded not trusting his voice for the moment.

She pulled Recca towards the side of the temple. "What is it hime?" the lack of affection towards the title did not go unnoticed by the person. "Recca-kun I would like to apologize. I too dependent on you and yet I could not do anything when you needed someone the most so…." She went closer to the boy. "From now on I will try to be there for you when ever I possibly can." The bells began to chime. "They say when you and the other person stay with each other at exactly midnight they would be with each other for a very long time." she even leaned closer. "So Recca-kun please be with me this midnight and the others to come." She leaned forward and gave the male a kiss unaware of the two figures watching them. One was silently standing the other was hastily leaving.

"Yanagi-san!" Recca suddenly pushed the girl away from him. Yanagi waited for the rest but he only saw Recca turn away from her. She never liked Recca calling her other than hime. And the suffix added was too formal for her liking. "I'm not the one you should be proposing that with. Please don't pity me like a dept that needs to repaid."

"But it's not like that." She defended. "I really want to spend this night with you."

Recca's warm blue eyes suddenly turned cold. "Then allow me to tell you directly hime. You are not exactly the one I want to spend the New Years Eve with." The healer's eyes shone with unshed tears and Recca's demeanor began to soften. "But there is someone out there who does." With that he quickly ran away from his former hime.

Despite her shouts Recca ran towards the direction she guessed Kurei might be.

"Why are you crying hime?" Yanagi did not need to look to identify who that voice belonged to she turned around and hid her face on the warm chest.

…………………….

Kurei sighed as his cell phone was once again answered by the answering machine on the other end of the line. "Niisan." The familiar voice of Recca greeted the secluded area he was in. Recca paused in midstep when he saw his brother's detached expression which was the total opposite of the contented smile he had a while ago.

"Who were you talking too?" he tried to start.

"I was trying to call the chief. I wanted to at least greet them Akemashite Omedetou at midnight I guess they went to their temple festival as well." Then Recca realize that Kurei was about to spend the first seconds of the new year alone again. Without thinking he launched himself towards his brother hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Niisan. I left you alone again." He buried his nose on his brother's neck. Kurei did nothing but hug back. He was not aware till know the pain that he felt moments ago were of the sight of Recca leaving him. He did not want that to happen ever again. "It's alright he coed." He glanced at his cell phone and smiled. "There is still two minutes till midnight." He gently guided his brother to sit on the Shinto temple steps, the gong on its ninetieth chime. Kurei held his brother's hand tightly and Recca happily held back.

"Niisan. A friend told me that if you spend the midnight with another person then you will be together for a very long time." he laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "Last ten bells" the younger whispered."

Kurei gently grabbed Recca's hands and sweetly place a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles. "I hope so…" he answered. Amused of his brother's never ending blushes and sweet smiles; the kiss he witnessed with the girl momentarily forgotten.

"Akemashite Omedetou otouto."

"Akemashite Omedetou niisan."

…………………….

_Hello you have reached the Takehiko's residence we are not home right now so please leave a message after the beep…._

"_Uncle it's me. Just wanted to greet you and Hahaue a happy new yea, I guess you are enjoying the festival as well so have a nice time. Take care all of you."----------_

the sound of the long bee of the answering machine was the only thing that broke the silence that and a man silently closing the empty Takehiko households' door.

TBC…………..

Waaaaaaaaaaaah I finished. I'm an evil evil mushy person. WAAAAH. Good grief what is happening to me! Am I doing the right thing? O.O Sorry if I have no time to say thank you personally with each and everyone who reviewed I have a final exam in less than 3 hours so there o.O didn't even study yet and I wanted to graduate waaaaaaaaaaaaaah… why I did this first? I don't know…huhuhuhu I'm sorry if it's not good…but it's the longest I have written so far. Hehe.

If you want to see Recca in Kimono e-mail me or send me a message that you want to see I already send some to the others who left their e-mail so there hehe….bye have a test

You want teaser ok me give you one.

_Kurei sat on the farthest part of the cart alone he did not give ay invitation for anyone to join him but Recca decided to sit by him._

"_You're in deep thought. What's on your mind?"_

"_Recca I want to tell you what happened before the day you found me."_

I kindly ask for your reviews it does help me write. Thank you very much


	14. It's not Trust

Author's note: I'm sorry for my lack of update. Like I said earlier my comps had a major breakdown making all my files go byebye (faints) I put my work in priority first before the fics so I'm so sorry because this fic is an early warning of a person who gets lucky if he gets at least 5 hours of sleep in a day due to close approaching deadlines.

Disclaimer: if this is mine which is obviously not. Conservative prejudice people would be demanding for my head! So there…N.O.T M.I.N.E.

**Chapter14: It's Not Trust**

There was always something peaceful about long train rides. Maybe it's the rich scenery that passes you by. It just felt like there is nothing going wrong. The light amount of snow and greenery mixed together outside.

Mint

The view reminded Tokiya of mint. The smell makes you relax. Though people always assume the herb in a very positive manner it did have its effect. If it accidentally lands in your eye then you are in deep trouble. Damn it would hurt. Hurt enough to make the toughest person cry.

Yes mint. People traveling with him today were like mint. They were relaxed and no doubt enjoyed the New Year festivities but one wrong move and tension would break loose.

…………………..

Tokiya was always an early riser despite how late he turned in for the night. It was a normal occurrence when one lived alone for as long as he did. He also did not bode well with a snoring gorilla roommate. Placing the outer festival robe he wore over his sleeping clothes, providing protection from the chilly air. He stealthily left the room though there was really no reason to since it appeared that his roommate rivaled a rock when asleep. The isolated Cliffside view of the house was perfect for sunrise and he intended to see the first one this year.

Despite being in high altitudes the surroundings were clear of mists. You can see the view perfectly and because of that he did not miss the man silently clearing the scattered twigs and snow. Tokiya had many opinions about that man but one by one his views were being proven wrong since he met their former adversary last night. The site before him was a perfect example. Who would imagine that the arrogant and cruel Kouran-prince would be up before the sun and doing chores. If the man knew that Tokiya watched him from afar he did not show it. But he had a gut feeling the other was aware of him despite the lack of acknowledgement.

He was startled by a bird that flew in front of him. He gazed at the perfect combinations of gentle warm and cool colors that only the sunrise could make. He briefly glanced at his unexpected companion who paused to watch the event too.

"Still don't trust him, right." The long haired teen was startled but he managed to calmly turn around. Recca's grinning face greeted him.

"Did I scare you?"

"Not really." He replied despite the loud hammering of his heart.

"Mind if I take a seat beside you?" the younger teen asked.

"No go ahead." Tokiya watched the younger male seat beside him. He was more at eased now than yesterday. Recca offered him another grin then turned his gaze affront. He notice that Recca's grin turned into a gentle smile. Curious, he followed the younger male's stare.

Kurei

Kurei somehow would put Recca more at ease than anyone else and he would have never thought of this situation…ever. Then he noticed the older flame caster finally turned back to where they were and was returning Recca's smile with a slight tug of the lips of his own before turning back his eyes on the son slowly peeking out. _What had transpired between the two? What exactly had happened that made such intense enemies be this close? _

"Oniisan" He heard Recca whisper. _That's right they are. Events in the past made the ensui user to forget. This two flame casters who battled fearlessly with each other are brothers, now sharing small smiles at each other. _Tokiya wondered if this is how easily a sibling forgave the other, If this is how easy they became close. Having and older sister for himself he could somehow understand the nameless bond that they have but could the two of them be really that close in such a short amount of time?

"You really don't trust him." Recca voiced out from Tokiya's intense eyes fixated on his brother.

"Hn. He has given me no reason to. But he has, in every opportunity in the past went on his way to make are lives more than a little difficult." The other was about to retort but he cut him off. "Lets' put it this way, a hard employer would seem like a tyrant to his employees but still remain a hero in his child's eyes." Recca stared at him in confusion. "I meant that for me Kurei still is a cruel man but somehow became a good brother to you. I will always hate Kurei but I'm willing to give your brother the benefit of a doubt." He never looked at his companion as he stood up to leave. "This is my view; however do not assume the others feel the same way. And by the way..." He examined the flame caster for a moment. "The clips are still on your hair." He walked a walked and suppressed a chuckle as he heard the string of curses the younger one made. He did not need to turn around to see hi embarrassed face.

……………………

Yes mint. People traveling with him today were like mint. They were relaxed and no doubt enjoyed the New Year festivities but one wrong move and tension would break loose.

The row in front of him was Yoshino, Recca's father and Kagero who were all quietly watching the scenery though he could tell that the old man was dying for a smoke. Ganko and Kaoru were playing a linked Gameboy. Domon was again dead to the world though he was slightly anxious about being in the same train as Kurei. At his side were Yanagi and Kirisawa helping each other decide which souvenirs they should give to their relatives. Though they were not talking about it he could tell that both wanted to talk to Recca. The young teen approached Kurei, who was checking at his cell phone again.

Kurei sat on the farthest part of the cart alone he did not give any invitation for anyone to join him but Recca decided to sit by him.

"You're in deep thought. What's on your mind?"

"Recca I want to tell you what happened before the day you found me."

The younger stiffened. Kurei was now willing to let his know what happened to him. He felt happy that his brother was opening u but dreaded the word that will come out of the other's mouth.

Tucking his Phone he was currently reading a message from behind his back pocket he motioned his brother to seat closer beside him.

"Niisan" Recca started but the older raised his hands to silence him giving him a small smile. Recca thought that his brother's smile was beautiful but despite that he felt something akin to hurt.

"Hush otouto. I want to tell you without interruptions."

………………..

"_Kurei-sama." It was dark and a little cold. His body hurt a lot and breathing was difficult. He knew he was out of danger because he recognized the voice._

"_Neon." He murmured._

"_Hai." The woman confirmed. _

"_What happened?" he asked groggily._

"_I jumped after you and treated your injuries the best that I can." Oh now he remembered. The tournament, Recca, that old bastard, gunshots cliff…_

"_Ka'san." He shivered. His mother... Did he…_

"_She's alright Kurei-sama. Raiha secretly went to where they kept her. He took the bomb out and helped her escape." Kurei relaxed. "Please take a rest Kurei-sama." _

_The final flame dragon wanting to choose him but neither took sides_

_Recca and he fought_

_A four century old grudge and a ninja keeping a promise to his princes_

_A greedy and impatient man_

_An entity that looked just like him_

"_KUREI-SAMA" Kurei startled but unable to move due the men holding him down._

"_Kurei-sama!" the redheaded woman screamed as two men held her down. Kurei was not fully recovered from her injuries and so restraining him did not pose a problem. _

"_So this is where you have been hiding." A man said. Kurei could not see this man's face since he was also held down and still out of it. _

"_Kurei-sama." The woman struggled but her exhaustion for the past weeks were showing._

"_Well our boss should be happy when they see you Kurei-sama." The voice it was so familiar but he could not identify who._

"_You! How could you betray him like this…Ugh." She was cut off by a strong jab to her stomach. _

"_Neon." Kurei rasped voice called out. He tried to pry his aggressors in attempt to save her but they would not even budge. He cursed his weakness again. He could never do anything when he was needed the most. He clenched his fist and look down on the floor in shame_

"_Argh!" one of the men holding him was thrown of. Kurei looked up to see Neon holding her flute between her lips her Madougu, Fukyo Waon activated. "Kurei-sama! Hurry up and get out of here."_

_She was too concerned of her well being to notice the man whose face was still hidden due to the poor lighting of the shack. The man grabbed her arm and twisted it with a sickening crack and she could do nothing but scream. _

_No._

_Too many people have suffered because of him and he would not take it hands down again. The injured flame caster stood from his crouching position. Face void of emotion, he faced stared at the eyes of Neon. He took his bracelet of and a strange and eerie flame surrounded his right arm. _

"_Neon do not disobey me…" He said a he opened his left palm to release a light colored flame that resembled a female woman with wings. _

"_I want you to…" The flame from his right arm grew and every person in that shack could feel the danger that was being held their. Everyone stood still._

"_RUN, HIDE AND DON'T EVER TRY TO FIND ME." He blasted the siren looking flame at Neon that threw her out of the shack while his other flame engulf the whole shed with flames that burned and exploded like the underworld._

…………….

"So how exactly did you end up where I found you?" his younger brother impatiently asked.

"I did not think that I would survive but when I regained consciousness I was on the run from Mouri Kouran's men." The latter replied.

"And Neon?" Recca added.

"I don't what happened to her but I hope that since she has not been in contact means that she is safe and hiding somewhere…." Kurei faced the window to indicate that the story is over. Recca nodded but somehow the odd pain on his chest where the pendant lay told him that his brother is hiding something. He unconsciously felt for the older one's hand and held it tighter than necessary. Kurei looked at him questioningly. He wanted to ask so many things but he did not know how or what to ask so instead he settled with smile at the pale male. Recca laid his head on Kurei's shoulder and stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy." Kurei asked.

He received a shy snuggle in response as his brother tried to have a comfortable position without letting go of the other's warm hand. Kurei sighed and positioned his younger brother's head in between his neck and shoulder. He leaned more to the glass window as he too settled to get comfortable.

With his nose buried on Recca's soft ebony locks, Kurei soon fell fast asleep with his brother's calming sent.

Unaware of the people on the same train

…………………

They reach the city by three in the afternoon. Numb from the lack of muscle use everyone took a moment to stretch.

"Damn that felt good!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Staying at one place isn't my thing."

"Kaoru." Kurei motioned for Kaoru to come near him. He was again wearing a cover-up and an eyewear.

"Hai Kurei-nii." He grinned. Kaoru really enjoyed the festival, especially when Kurei was playing games with him and promised to do that again. "Please behave and stay at Hanabishi-san's house tonight. I have already informed him." At the statement the brown haired boy frowned.

"Why." He whined. "I'm going to drop by the station tonight." He replied a little to fast which did not go unnoticed by a certain Fuujin user and a long haired male.

"Kurei-kun you just got back from the holidays and you are already thinking about work." Yoshino interrupted. Kurei did not look directly to her eyes but he nodded. "Yes but I can find the time to accompany you to your house and have one cup of tea." The woman smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Niisan." Both Recca and Kaoru said in unison although one was more of a whine while the other was more of concern. Kurei turned to both of them with a stern look. "If I find out that Kaoru was passed his curfew your dead Recca…" Kaoru snickers but quickly took it back at Kurei's next words. "… and Kaoru could kiss his Puzzles goodbye. Now hurry up Hanabishi-san is tiered" What was supposed to be a firm command became an assuring statement to both males and they quickly nodded to their older brother and went on their way.

"Let's go Yoshino-san." He takes some of Yoshino's bags when a firm hand settled on his shoulder.

Tokiya was about to speak but Fuuko cut him off. "I still don't trust you and I don't think I ever will anytime soon." She said with determined eyes. "But I don't think anyone deserves to carry a heavy burden all by themselves." Kurei did not grace her with any reactions but he did look her directly in the eye as if searching for the meaning of her words. After a moment of silence Kurei walked out towards the exit.

"Oi." She called again. Kurei paused

"Don't make Recca hurt."

………………………..

Chamomile tea was placed in front of him. Yoshino stared at the man sitting quietly for half an hour on her table.

"What is it Kurei-kun?" She knew that something was troubling the male but he refused to even move from where he sat.

"Yoshino-san, Do you any place safe where you are sure no one would be able to find you." He suddenly blurted out.

"Wha-what are you saying?" she could not help but tremble not for herself but for the man sitting across from her.

"Please answer the question." He cut back.

"Yes." Her hands were shaking. "Go there and do not talk or give information to anyone that you don't know."

"Kurei…" she started.

"Don't comeback until you now that it is over. You will now when I am sure."

"No." the tea spilled as she suddenly stood to hug the ebony haired male. "I know what you are up to! Please don't." Kurei allowed himself the comfort of that motherly hug. He had missed it. "He has them…I have to get them back." Yoshino stiffened at this. "No…" she shuts her eyes hoping it was all a bad dream and anytime she would wake up from this nightmare.

"I'm sorry." That statement made it all clear to her how reality hurt. "but I don't want you involved too."

……………………

Kurei gently shuts the garden gate of Yoshino's household. Tomorrow she will be gone. Picking up his ell phone he read the text message once again.

'_We have them waiting for you here "Kurei-sama" and I know you have DYING to meet them since they did not return your calls during the holidays'_

TBC 

Woohoo finished yey. This wasn't as good as the first one I made but what can I do about it(sigh)

So sleeeEeeepy………

**Warning spoiler or sneak preview:**

"_Are you asking me on a date?" _

_Kurei smirked as he continued to sip the hot chocolate offered to him._

"_You could say that."_

Mwahahaha! I'm so evil….hehe anyway please review I'm sorry If I didn't reply to reviews…again but I will. But I'm not posting it here anymore except of course when it's an anonymous so there

Thank you very much

I'm open for suggestions though I cannot really answer events in the story that hasn't been posted yet.


	15. Un Amusement Park

WARNING: If you don't like over brotherly love turn back now! I warned you!

Chapter 15: Un Amusement Park

Kaoru woke with a start. Kurei did not come and pick him up last night. He tried waiting for him but the long train ride wore him out so Recca sent him to bed he was not in agreeable terms of course but sleepy people have lower sharp come backs.

He stretched and yawned. Pulling himself out of bed he lazily rubbed his eyes of sleep. He turned towards the window and he was surprise to see a sleeping Recca beside the window. His head was tucked in his arms on the window frame. It looked like Recca really did wait out for Kurei. The pre-teen made an attempt to wake the sleeping teen but decided against it. 'Serves him right, he shouldn't have waited out for Kurei-nii.' He thought denying the fact that he too attempted to wait out for the older flame caster if not for Recca TRICKING him in going to bed.

"Where is Kurei-nii anyway?" He absently said out loud. "Maybe I should give him a call." Kaoru decided to go down to the kitchen where the phone is at. He quietly went down the stairs because he knew that Mr. Hanabishi was pretty tired yesterday and despite his bratty attitude Kaoru really did not wish to bother the old man his task however was forgotten or rather cancelled because the person he was about to call was already there sitting by the island table and greeted him.

"Good Morning Kaoru did you rest well?" Kurei was wearing a cotton white sweater and loose dark jeans with a Nike basketball shoes on. It was rare too see the man in such a laid back outfit. Even inside his studio apartment, Kurei always wore button up shirts and slacks.

"Kurei niisan?" he called out the older mans name just to make sure that it was not some illusion technique. Kurei just smiled and started stirring the hot chocolate laid out in front of him. "Recca's still asleep?"

As if on cue the other flame caster appeared before the kitchen eyes wide with surprise. "Niisan." There was a long silence as both males stared at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No I don't wanna!." Kaoru whined._

"_Stop acting like a child. Niisan told me that you have to be in bed by your curfew." Recca argued._

"_He's not here so he will never know." _

"_HE will when I tell him tomorrow."_

"_Who the hell are you? My long lost big sister?...Ite!" The puzzle fanatic received a well aimed smack on his head. _

"_If you don't go to bed now so help me I'll…"_

"_I'm worried Recca." The boy said in a low voice, barely heard but the other heard it. "I have been with him a little longer than you have and I know for a fact that he keeps to himself." Recca moves his hand towards the brunette's head. At first Kaoru thought that he was going to get smacked while Recca scolds him for being stupid, instead he felt the hand gently pat him. _

"_Before he went out he asked me to make sure you go to bed on time." At this the younger snorts. "Don't you see? He fully accepts himself us our older brother. He does not need to keep to himself anymore. He has us the least you could do us make it a little easier for him." Kaoru could only nod at Recca's words and silently prepared for bed._

_Although he said those words, Recca could not help but stay by the window. He wanted to tell Kaoru that he understood Kurei pretty well too and he did not miss the far out look the other had on the train but he could not tell the other that._

_So he waited._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence was brocken by Recca. "Oi brat. Wash your face. Your cheeks are covered in drool."

With a light blush and a raspberry thrown on Recca's way Kaoru did as he was told."

"Where were you last night?" Recca questioned like a jealous wife interrogating her husband. Kurei could not help but be amused. "Like I have said, I went to the station to check." Recca gave Kurei a hard stare. Obviously from the looks of it, the younger brother did not believe a word the other said. He pouted and went to grab the apron hanging on the wall intent on preparing breakfast.

"Recca." Kurei started but the latter ignored him. Kurei smirked. Yes his little brother was upset…and he could not blame him but he continued anyway. "It's your last day of winter vacation. The snow's melted so would you like to go to the amusement park with me?"

At his offer Recca swiftly turned around to face the pale man. It was then he noticed his attire."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Kurei smirked as he continued to sip the hot chocolate offered to him.

"You could say that."

Recca was gaping like a fish out of water and Kurei could not help but give a light chuckle. "…If you consider a day with me you and Kaoru in an amusement park a date. Honestly otouto, why are thinking of such things?" he teased.

Recca turned red from neck to the tips of his hair. 'Why did I say that?'

He quickly resumed his earlier task in making breakfast the evidence of embarrassment still present when Kaoru returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could say that the weather was perfect. Snow was always nice to look at especially the snowflakes falling from the sky but too much snow was really not ideal to go in amusement parks. Since Winter Vacation is almost over snow outside was slowly melting making way too greens. Kurei loved the sight of this. He loved seeing some flowers and trees bloom together with the powdered ice that surrounds them.

"Kurei-nii, why did you stop?" Kurei looked forward to see his two brothers already ahead of him.

"Hmm…Sorry I was just admiring the scenery." He apologized. "Well what are you waiting for?" The child asked impatiently.

"Nothing." Kurei smiled. Kaoru turned to Recca and gave him an impish smile. The other seemed to know what he wanted and they both started jogging toward the eldest.

"Then let's go!" Both said in unison as they took each of Kurei's hands in their own and started dragging the unresisting male to the park entrance.

"What should we try first?" both Recca and Kaoru asked each other. Earlier both dared each other to ride every death defying rides there is in the park and see which stomach's the strongest. Kurei had a bad feeling about this and later he would realize he should have listened to his instincts.

They decided to start with rides they could go in together. Recca propose the Wheel of fate but the younger strongly protested, telling them that Ferris Wheels are for sissies and he eagerly points out THE TOWER.

Kurei could not help but think what idiot would design such a THING. As Kaoru propose they were now riding THE TOWER. They called it a free-fall ride, a fifteen story tower with a cart that could accompany at least a dozen of passengers. It lifts the passengers at the very top pauses and then suddenly drops the cart. Well for

Kurei it shouldn't have been a big deal. He practically jumped from a cliff but he his legs were not shaking this badly. Kurei took a chance and glanced down to see the tiny people below. He heard the distinct sound of the hydraulics releasing…

Kurei never tried praying to any deity in his whole life. He was brought up to believe that things are to be done in ones on power. He never learned how to pray…But he sure is learning NOW.

_Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama._

He mentally chanted although out the fall.

After the ride both Recca and Kaoru were jumping in glee while Kurei's legs felt like jelly.

"That was fun let's do that again." The puzzle fanatic exclaimed in which Recca happily agreed.

_**WHAT!**_

Kurei looked at them barely controlling his expression that wanted to look at them as if they were crazy. _There is absolutely no way I'm riding that monstrosity again!_

"We can do that later. Let's try the Tummy Tosser." Recca replied. _On second thought…_ Kurei didn't have enough time to gather his wits as he was pulled from one ride to another his brotherly pride refusing to show weakness.

He wanted to kiss the ground and thank the heavens for his two younger siblings high metabolism rate. By three in the afternoon both boys we're whining about food and Kurei despite the sudden churning of his stomach agreed.

"Why aren't you eating Kurei-nii." Amongst the fries, burgers and sodas Kaoru was supplying in his mouth he still managed to speak.

"I ate a heavy breakfast at the house." _My insides are still recovering from the loops and hoops. _He mentally added. Recca wanted to add that Kurei had nothing but hot chocolate at home but paused thinking that the older one ate before he left for his house.

"So what do we do next?" the chocolate haired boy exclaimed.

"You can go directly to the rides right after eating despite your earlier who-is-going-to-barf-first contest." Both gave him the puppy eye look at this but the older brother just shook his head.

"Can we go to the arcade instead?"

Kurei pulls his leather wallet and hands Kaoru a very generous amount.

"Wow!"

"Knock yourself out." he said.

"Aren't you going?"

"I don't fancy a closed room with noisy sounds very much. Go ahead I'll wait hear."

"Okay." He ran to Kurei and gave him a hug if he noticed the older one hugged him back a little more tightly than necessary he did not comment on it. He ran towards the arcades.

"Aren't you going to the arcades?" Kurei questioned the person behind him. "Video games aren't really my thing. I'll wait here with you."

"I see." Kurei spotted a bench and made his way towards it to sit. Recca soon followed but he stood in font of the man.

"What is it?"

"Niisan, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

"I though those rides are for sissies." Kurei realize how he loves to tease Recca. He loved to see those cheeks give off a light pink blush.

"That is… I mean…arg fine will wait here." Recca huffed and proceeded to take a seat beside his brother when Kurei suddenly grabbed his risk. "Let's go. Will be back by the time Kaoru gets here." He stood up and started to drag the other and he could not help but add. "Let's go on a date you have been asking for this morning." And Recca stuttered all the way.

It was the perfect time to ride the wheel. The sun was almost setting. The sky was bask in shades of oranges, violets and blues.

"_Dear God I have never thought that Orange could look so perfect with Violet until I saw the sun set." _Kurei recalled an English book he read form his foster mother's library, 'Children's Prayers'. And it was true, orange look so well with violets during sunsets as he did notice the light illuminating his brother's tanned skin and eyes.

_Perfect. _He taught. _What? Did he just think Recca's face to be perfect!_ With a start he tried to look below him.

Bad idea.

He saw people on the other gondola cuddling. He quickly sent his attention above.

Worse.

A couple was kissing like the Titanic movie justified by the hand sliding though the steamy window. _What the hell!_

"Niisan is something wrong."

Recca concentrated on the scenery below. It was a breathtaking sight and he sure was glad he went. Actually he wanted to talk to Kurei but he lost his determination when the other started teasing him about dates. Honestly it was a slip of the tongue. He didn't even know why he said it.

He felt something odd with his chest as he heard a light rustling of clothes and noticed Kurei was randomly shifting his positions. Obviously he was not comfortable about something.

"Niisan is something wrong?"

They were at the top most part of the wheel so they were almost directly in lined with the other cart. He noticed Kurei shifting his vision from him to somewhere else.

Following the line of site he quickly shifted back to his brother and blushing.

"Oh." A quick change of subject was in order.

"I never thought that you would treat us to an amusement park. What's the special occasion Niisan?" He tried to start but noticed that it must be a bad idea because the other stiffened. "Niisan…" What did he say? Why was his brother clutching his pants and shaking?

Without though he gently grabs both of Kurei's fist and held them gently.

Kurei took notice of the warm and gentle hands that held his won. Lately it was always like this with his brother. No matter what his inner turmoil was, when Recca clutched his hands or simply holds him he calms down. He wished it was these easy. But he was born with bad fate and it seems no matter how hard he struggled it kept on following him like a shadow.

He felt one hand on his cheek. Recca was starring at him with a worried expression now and it looked cute on him. He had the boyish charm of their father but apparently he took most of his delicate features from his mother. Kurei was almost the striking resemblance of his birth mother which was another reason for the elders to hate him even more.

"Niisan." Recca tried calling out again. He tilts his head a little trying to gain the others attention. The sun making highlights to his hair caught Kurei's attention. He had never seen a sight so perfect as the other blushes because of his intense stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The younger was obviously nervous. Kurei was looking at him like he was implanting his features inside his brain. But he was not far from the truth. "Recca I want you to take care of yourself and Kaoru."

_After this day I might not meet you again. I might not touch you or hear from you. Would you try to stop me? Pull me down in your arms and tell me not to go? I don't want you hurt but this is the best that I can do. _

_Please_

_Tell me otherwise._

Without warning Kurei attacks the full lips of his shared blood. Taking him fully and tasting him. He pushes Recca on his side of the cart causing the other to gasp. He took this opportunity to dive his tongue inside the younger flame casters mouth finding the same piece of muscle there and rolling his own around it. Recca tasted like vanilla and spicy but not like chillies it was more like a slight tinged of wasabi. He liked wasabi. He liked it in Recca's mouth even more. He was taking everything in and giving it all he got. If it was the last time he is going to see his brother like this he might as well be greedy and take it all in.

The Ferris Wheel stops to a halt jolting both males from there trance-like mouth dance. It was Recca who came first to his senses and pushed his older brother away.

"What the hell are you doing! That's totally gross." He wipes his lips with the back of his fingers. He was thinking about spitting all the mixed saliva in his mouth but he didn't do it.

"Recca I…" he tried to reach for the younger ones cheek but his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me." He snapped. The ride was slowly dislodging the passengers both waited for their turn.

Their was a tense silence but it was broken by Kurei's cell ringing.

"It's me." He answered. "...I see. I will." Recca noticed Kurei's fist tightening as he continued his conversation with the person on the phone. Their cart opens as Kurei tensely pockets his phone.

"Recca." At first the person spoken to was dead set on ignoring the other but the serious stern voice stopped made him listen. "I'm going ahead. Don't forget Kaoru. I have to leave."

_Please stop me._

"Just Go! I don't want to see you right now." the younger barked back. Kurei stares at his brother for the longest time. He did not say anything to Recca. No explanation no reason for the actions that took place. Deep inside Recca was screaming to call out to Kurei and tell him to stay but he didn't. This was his mistake. His chest was hurting painfully it was like he could feel the other's turmoil inside of him but he did nothing to stop the older. To confused to listen to his own heart and do what was needed the most.

The dark flame caster turned around and walks away without a second glance and Recca did not even watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Kurei-Nii Recca?"

"He had something important to do. He said we should go home without him."

"What?"

"Quick whining brat!" Recca forced a smile and ruffled the brown locks of the youth.

"He'll come back later." He assured the other.

But he didn't.

END……………..

Yes finished!

Yes it is really finished.

Wait no don't kill me. You see there is a sequel! After a long thought I decided that this part has a totally different Genre from the next so I decided that the next part will be a sequel.

If you disapprove of what happened here between the two brothers, so be it I GAVE YOU MY WARNINGS!

Sequel will be on hopefully next week

"**Finding You"**

Since Kurei's disappearance, Recca did nothing but blame himself despite his friends support. Finding a letter while cleaning the clutter in their living room he sets out to find his brother's whereabouts but he might find something more.

**Storm Dragon Girl: **

Why not! I do cater to requests and I love new ideas…so If you let me I would be happy to make one!

Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
